Serendipity
by Kyaruu
Summary: When you meet a Sith do you tremble in your boots, do you feel a sense of darkness clouding your mind or crawling up your back? When you meet a Sith you don't associate them with the words "pleasant", "kind" , or "nice" and mean it. So when people come across Sith warrior Uri they are pleasantly surprised.
1. Chapter 1: Not like the others

Chapter 1: Not like the others

Sith acolyte Uri stepped into overseer tremel's chambers. The overseer was facing away from the acolyte but he knew she was present.

"Acolyte, I did not expect to see you again how did your meeting with Darth Baras go?" Tremel asked without turning. Uri responded reluctantly: "I've been tasked to kill you, overseer." Uri responded with a steely voice.

Silence filled the room as well as the tension between acolyte and mentor. Tremel sighed and turned and faced his secret weapon. Scanning the girl Tremel sees a younger version standing amongst beaten acolytes and trainees on Ziost. She repeated the same phrase she whispered faintly on Ziost to herself then and now: "I wish it were different." Uri stated shaking her head, that phrase brought him back to the present.

"Then Baras has beaten me at my own game." Tremel replied, drawing his lightsaber. The acolyte in response drew her warblade with sadness on her face.

"Do not worry acolyte I shall make your death quick and painless as possible." the overseer promised, lunging forward. Uri parried the blow with ease, unbalancing the overseer. She took the opportunity and followed up with an onslaught of precise strikes. The overseer was struggling to keep up with the acolytes surprising speed and power, the assault continued until finally he saw an opening.

As uri was bringing down an overhead strike the overseer lunged, confident he had the attacker. As if she predicted the strike Uri sidestepped placed her free hand on tremel's saber hilt and used her warblade hand to force push the overseer into his desk in one swift motion.

The overseer released his saber and flew into the desk hard. Dazed he snapped back to reality only to find his own saber pointed at him by his student.

"You- you are more than ready to face vemrin." The head overseer stated out of breath. "Kill me now and be done with it." He said closing his eyes.

Uri had the saber pointed at him for a time contemplating on what she should do next, until finally she spoke: "Hold. Overseer I only need your hand." She sheathed the light saber and returned it to a beaten Tremel.

"I… Think I understand. I don't want your pity acolyte." He said still shocked by his student's decision. "It isn't pity." She replied blankly. It was quiet for a moment before the overseer began chuckling: "Even if your new master can't see it, I'm a credit to the sith and you can see that. I have nothing more to teach you acolyte." As the overseer states he ignites his lightsaber and takes his hand.

"Agh! Heh….that didn't tickle. I shall go into hiding for now." Tremel said grabbing his hand off the floor and placing it in Uri's hands. "Be well, acolyte." He said walking off. Uri stared at the severed hand for awhile, until she broke the silence: "You as well overseer."

"You will take the slave and force her if need be to open the tomb, and bring back the ancient lightsaber to surpass Vemrin in this final trial." Ordered Darth Baras. Uri didn't respond but looked around the room in curiosity. "Ah, yes. Vemrin left already, believing he could open the tomb without help of any sort, he should be there now. Good luck acolyte."

Uri merely nodded and walked out and made her way to the holding center. As she was about to enter the room she heard a female voice imitating a bird, "chirp chirp chirp" followed by a loud shocking noise and a painful groan.

Uri peaked her head around the corner to see the jailor chastising the twi'lek she had seen during her earlier trials. The acolyte walked towards the odd duo and the jailor turned and said: "Oh good you're here, maybe now you can take _this_ off my hands." He said motioning towards the twi'lek.

"Yeah it'll be great to get away from over here, I'm Vette by the way." The twi'lek spoke up.

"I am Uri it's a pleasure, truly." Uri responded, offering a smile. The Twi'lek was taken aback but she didn't show it, something felt off about the acolyte something different than the other sith she had encountered in her short time in captivity. She looked the girl from head to toe, she had shoulder-length Snow White hair that partially covered her bright gold eyes, a pretty face that no one would forget, and a petite but alluring figure.

Still, Vette sensed something off about the acolyte but could not place it. The twi'lek came back to reality at the sound of her cage being unlocked.

"Here kid take this, I've changed the setting to high, incase she's uncooperative." The Jailer said handing uri the controls to vette's shock collar. Uri grabbed the controls and tucked it away as Vette watched nervously.

"So what's this all about again?" Asked Vette trying to change the topic from her shock collar. The twi'lek stepped out of her imprisonment and stood in front of the acolyte. Uri merely smiled and said: "I was hoping that you would help me in unlocking the catacomb's secret passage you had unlocked, before you were caught."

The twi'lek looked back at the jailer and at her cage and responded: "Uh, sure I can play tour guide, just please tell me you won't have me do your housekeeping?" The white haired girl giggled softly. "No that's ok, I won't be needing a maid."

"Great! Let's get to work." the sith's newfound tour guide said clapping her hands together.

=0=

The twi'lek came out from behind a sith statue, "alright one more to go." Vette stated as Uri dropped a crazed acolyte to the ground. "Well done." The white haired girl responded, Uri sensed a threat and turned to see another crazed acolyte preparing to strike. She prepared her guard, then two blaster bolts hit the crazed acolyte dead center in the chest. "Oh, my hero." The acolyte said pretending to swoon. The Twi'lek responded with a sarcastic "hah hah." The duo then continued forward.

The two came across a pedestal of some kind and the twi'lek stepped forward and began tinkering with it. Uri stood back and eyeballed the twi'lek as she worked, she was quite small with a petite build, blue skin, and a cute face. She kept eyeing the artifact hunter until she felt something, danger along with a seething hatred.

The disturbance was close but not yet there. She heard and a loud click followed by a loud rumbling from a nearby wall. The wall had opened revealing another passageway, Vette stood at the entrance hands on her hips. While the acolyte stood in awe at the newfound entrance Vette said with a smirk "uhh, you're welcome?" Somewhat regretting her condescending comment.

The twi'lek braced for a shock or insult but was surprised when she saw the sith acolyte smiling once more as she said: "You have been most helpful, thank you Vette." The twi'lek blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment.

"It's nice to be acknowledged…thanks." She replied. The artifact hunter turned around and marveled at her handiwork once more until she was broken from her trance when she heard a man yell at the top of his lungs. Uri had sensed it before she heard it, whirling around with her foot she kicked the assailant across the face.

"Ah, vemrin so good of you to join us." Said the white haired girl staring at the man on the ground. As a reply Vemrin growled and picked himself up.

"Shut up, I deserve to be Baras's apprentice not you. You didn't work as hard as I did to get here, you're nothing!" He yelled, drawing his warblade.

"I know Vemrin, and I'm sorry for that, just lay down your weapon I don't want to hurt you anymore." Said Uri trying to be sincere as possible. It backfired and angered Vemrin to a charge at the girl.

Uri sidestepped and sighed while drawing her weapon as well. Vemrin came at her with everything he had. Blocking Vemrin's flurry of strikes she sensed the attack was feral and uncontrolled... _sloppy._ Uri began to parry his strikes and began to use his own momentum against him. Vemrin picked up on her strategy adjusting his anger to a controlled level, and began a different assault.

All the while Vette stood in awe at the battle of acolytes, she noticed that Vemrin was beginning to breathe hard. She looked towards the other acolyte and her eyes widened when she saw that it looked like Uri hadn't broken a sweat.

Vemrin pushed his opponent with the force causing Uri to lose her balance. Seeing an opening Vemrin tried to strike, only for Uri to dodge at the last minute of his blade connecting. The female acolyte swiftly twirled around knocking away Vemrin's warblade, turned and faced him and attacked with augmented speed and power due to channeling of the force.

At the end of her onslaught she delivered a decisive strike to Vemrin's chest causing him to collapse. Uri stood over him staring, he groaned in pain and stared back with hate and fury in his eyes. Uri said nothing but extended a hand, Vemrin looked at it with disgust and spat blood at Uri's feet.

"I would rather die, than live on in shame knowing a pathetic weakling like _you_ will become sith." Growled the dying acolyte.

Uri granted his wish, slamming the tip of her warblade into his chest ending his life. Uri sheathed her warblade still staring at the body, Vette walked up beside her not knowing what to say, finally breaking the silence with: "Wow, nice work." Uri looked up at the twi'lek with a weak smile and replied: "Glad to impress you."

=0=

The two girls walked down the newfound passage in silence until Vette spoke up, "So, you're not like the rest of the rabble here, what's your story?" Asked the twi'lek trying to cull the silence.

"Well, long story short I learned I could use the force, was put on Ziost for sith training, and now i'm here." The acolyte responded casually. Vette frowned at the response while Uri smirked back.

"Aw, how could I keep quiet with someone as adorable like you." Stated the smiling acolyte. "Uhm, where to begin. I was born and orphaned on dantooine getting adopted by 2 Farmers, spent a few years there until the age of 8 or so." The Twi'lek still slightly blushing about the earlier compliment listened intently as the two continued walking.

"When I was 9 my surrogate mother and I went on a trip somewhere I forget, then suddenly we were boarded by the empire. They had begun rounding us up as hostages, the guards were cut down by 2 sith. We tried telling them 'We're just farmers!' They didn't listen." Uri's voice slightly broke but she recovered quickly.

"No surprise, the two sith began harassing the rest of us. They grabbed a girl a couple of years older than me by not much however, we all feared for her. **I feared for her.** but I wanted to help more than anything, so I pushed them away, but not with my hands physically." Uri waved her hands thinking it would prove her point.

"The force." Vette answered.

"The very same. They went quite far for a 9 year old with no prior experience. When I went and asked the girl if she was alright I sensed something off, when I turned around the two sith had gotten up and were kneeling behind another sith who was standing, eyeing my mother. This woman who seemed to be their master, she snapped her fingers and one of them grabbed my mother and the other drew his lightsaber." Uri began to slow down.

"I kicked, screamed, yelled, punched you name it, the sith held me still and made me watch." Uri stopped moving entirely, the acolyte just stared at the floor.

Vette stopped alongside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey listen, i didn't mean to pry or anything you can stop if you need to." Announced the twi'lek. Uri replied with a warm smile, and they continued in silence until they reached an opening.

The room was filled with caskets and tombs alike and in the middle atop a staircase, a sarcophagus. Uri was sure that what she was looking for was in there, she turned to Vette who replied with a shrug, the acolyte motioned her to follow. Both girls made their way to the top of the stairs, and Uri pushed the lid off the sarcophagus.

"The two sith executed her like a rabid animal, they began to start killing the others because they weren't satisfied. The woman looked me in the eye and said to me, 'You are strong, however you were not strong enough to protect your loved one, you have two options at this point. Die with the rest.' "Uri explained as she searched for the ancient lightsaber.

"The woman placed something in my hand and whispered to me 'Or, become stronger. Let your emotions guide you and choose your own destiny.' as she pointed to the other two sith occupied with executing innocents." Uri said while reaching for a slender silver object within the tomb. As soon as the acolyte touched the object she as well as the catacombs knew it was what she was looking for.

The catacombs began to rumble as tombs were being opened from the inside, dark force beings emerged one after the other, hunting the one who disturbs their slumber. Vette watched as the dark side beings manifested at the base of the stairs, then she looked back at Uri who was staring at the lightsaber. Uri then looked at Vette, "So I became stronger." The acolyte simply said igniting the weapon. The white haired girl lunged into the mass of enemies, slicing, stabbing, slashing, whirling. With each strike the beings dissipated into nothingness.

Vette watched as the last of the enemies were dispatched and in the middle of it, Uri. The battle went on for a time until the enemies eventually stopped. Uri's panting became deep breaths until it became normal breaths once more. The acolyte sheathed her weapon and turned to look at Vette, "Shall we leave?" Asked the acolyte with a grin.

=0=

A/N: Thanks for taking the time and even looking at this, this is my first attempt at this kind of stuff so it's not really my strong suit. Any feedback is appreciated, there's always room for improvement. Have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2: Reliance

Chapter 2: Reliance

The pair walked into Darth Baras's chambers with the Darth himself staring at the imperial banner with his back towards the entrance.

"Well, well the acolyte returns an apprentice, I take it Vemrin is no longer?" The Darth asked examining the ancient lightsaber.

"He wasn't open to reason." Answered the newfound apprentice.

A Pity, I'm sure. No matter, I congratulate you apprentice, I'm surprised you got the slave to cooperate. Keep her, perhaps she will keep you… Entertained." Both sith turning to look at the twi'lek leaning against the wall. Uri gave an encouraging wink and turned back around.

"Now, next order of business is for you to take a shuttle to the imperial space station from there find transport to Dromund Kaas and meet me in my chambers at the sith academy." Baras ordered, Uri said nothing but replied with a nod.

The pair walked out of the academy and down the pathway to the shuttle to the imperial fleet. Before leaving Uri had acquired a new hooded robe as a reward, with her hands in her pockets she hummed quietly about her newfound success. The Twi'lek was lagging behind but only a little to look over the sith once more.

' _She told me about her past, but that doesn't explain why she's so...nice, if anything she should be just like the rest of the sith here. I've seen many sith come and go in my short time in the academy but none like her, maybe she's faking it?'_ Vette thought to herself. When they made it to the shuttle Uri began talking to the imperial guard about her objective, the guard nodded in response and went into the shuttle to prepare the engines.

The Twi'lek was still staring at the white-haired girl. The apprentice turned her head to the Twi'lek girl with an inquisitive look on her face. ' _No, this one is different in a very big way.'_ Thought Vette as the apprentice's face turned from curiosity to amusement. Then it hit the Twi'lek, snapping back to reality for a moment she returned the smile as she sank back to her thoughts. ' _I think, as far as trying to break into a Sith tomb overrun by deranged sith, only to be caught by the sith, and then put into service under another sith goes, I've got it pretty good.'_

=0=

The doors on the shuttle opened to one of the hangars on the imperial fleet space station. Uri stepped out first and stretched out, "ahh, I am starving. Would you like to visit the cantina, Vette?" The apprentice asked turning her head to see the Twi'lek step out groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Food? Yeah. Food sounds good." Vette said before yawning and wiping a little drool off her face. As the pair made their way to the cantina in the center of the station Vette scanned around the station spotting a couple of vendors, some of which included: one selling weapons, the other attachments for said weapons, and a clothing merchant. The last merchant was folding something that caught vette's attention ' _I could go for some new clothes'_ thought Vette trying to get a better look, though as they continued walking she lost sight and sped up to keep next to Uri. As the two arrived at the cantina Uri turned to her companion and asked, "May I see your hand a moment Vette?" Vette smirked but stretched her hand out and replied "gonna propose?"

"Drat, I left the ring in my other pants" Uri replied as she rummaged around her pockets before pulling something out. "Here, I hope this will make up for it." The sith stated handing Vette 300 credits. "It's not much I know I just didn't wa-" the white haired girl was cut off as suddenly Vette quickly wrapped her arms around Uri, then promptly let go and retreated back to where she was standing. "Uhm… Thanks for getting me out of trouble on Korriban and for this." Vette explained holding the credits between her middle and pointer fingers. Uri replied with her signature smile and a slight nod.

The girls ordered some food from the cantina and had finished eating and were relaxing in their seats. When Vette spoke up, "Oh yeah, on our way here I saw a vendor I wanted to check out, I'm gonna go and see what he's selling real fast." She said getting up.

"Don't run into any trouble, I'm too lazy to get up." Replied Uri crossing her legs leaning back and closing her eyes.

Vette walked off towards the vendor she saw earlier. When she got to the vendor she browsed around for what she had seen. "Now, where did I see you.." The Twi'lek said to herself quietly. After a few moments Vette spotted it, an old fighter pilot's jacket folded neatly on a cargo crate. she grabbed it and brought it to the vendor and asked "how much for this?" The rather indifferent looking vendor slowly looked up from his data pad and sighed a response, "I was told to throw it out so I guess it's free." Vette nodded wanting to spend some credits, she browsed around a little more before spotting a pilot's belt behind the sighing shopkeeper.

"Uh how much for that?" Vette asked pointing at the belt the shopkeeper groaned loudly, grabbed the belt and tossed it to Vette and with a mock smile followed by mock enthusiasm said, "Free, if you leave me alone." Vette more confused than offended took her things and left. As Vette was leaving she threw on her new jacket and fastened her belt and clipped her dual blasters to it. Vette hadn't realize when she saw it before but the belt was just a broken pilot's harness, the clip to fasten the harness was gone so the straps simply dangled around her waist. "Oh, no wonder it was free, oh well." Vette sighed and made her way back to Uri. On her trip back she stared down group of rowdy imperial guards harassing a couple of aliens when they noticed Vette they stared back at her. When the Twi'lek saw that they realized she was staring she continued on her way, When Vette arrived at the cantina she scanned around looking for her Sith companion who wasn't where she should be.

While searching Vette's concentration was broken when she saw the chest plate of an imperial guard appear in front of her, and when she looked around her 3 more imperial guards stood eyeing her as well. The surrounded Twi'lek made an attempt to walk away only to be grabbed by the arm by one of the harassers.

"Where do you think you're going, **slave**? Where might your owner be?" The word rang in her ears as she traced her hand around her shock collar.

"I was uh on my way to the little slave's room." Vette replied laughing nervously, not convinced by Vette's persuasion attempt he tightened his grip. Another imperial guard approached her eyeing the Twi'lek head to toe. "This tail head ain't as bad as the ones we've seen around here. Maybe we should keep her for some, entertai-" the approaching guard was cut off when he felt a presence speed past him into guard in front of him, the imperial holding onto Vette's arm suddenly flew straight into the cantina counter. Vette as well as the Guards were shocked and confused at the sudden incident. The remaining guards searched around for their attacker turning their backs on Vette.

With blinding speed Uri appeared from behind Vette and whispered, "run into a bit of a problem?" Placing her chin on Vette's shoulder.

"How did you…" Asked the Twi'lek looking at the still searching guards and back to the white haired girl on her shoulder.

"Very carefully." Uri replied with mock seriousness, "I'll take care of this." Uri stated stepping in front of Vette. The Sith placed her hands behind her back and cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, might I ask what are you doing?" Asked Uri in her most condescending tone.

"M-my lord! This slave assaulted one of us!" Stammered one of the guards as he motioned towards the downed imperial by the bar and Vette. Uri looked back towards Vette and rolled her eyes, then turned back towards the guards.

"You mean to tell me that this lone Twi'lek girl pushed one of your men from here, into the cantina knocking him unconscious?" Questioned Uri with an eyebrow raised. The three remaining guards looked at each other with defeated looks on their faces. "N-no sir, it was a ridiculous accusation forgive me."

"Are you asking or telling me, soldier." Uri added with steely voice.

"Asking sir I swear!" Whimpered the guard.

"Good, now leave." The sith commanded, with a look frightening enough to paralyze a Rancor.

"Y-yes sir, my apologies sir." The guard managed to stammer. Uri nodded and shooed them away, as the guards left the sith apprentice stood watching until they were gone from sight then turned her gaze on Vette. "It wasn't my fault I promise." The artifact hunter said throwing her arms in the air. Uri began to walk closer to the twi'lek not breaking eye contact, she drew in close and wrapped an arm around Vette's neck causing the twi'lek to flinch.

The sith's companion opened her eyes after after she heard a clicking noise and felt a release in tension around her neck, Uri used her free arm to hold Vette still while she removed the collar.

"I know it wasn't your fault, it's mine. I should have removed it sooner." Said the apprentice tossing the collar aside, "I like the jacket and belt by the way." The apprentice added with a toothy grin.

Vette traced her hand around her neck, newly freed from restraint. With a smirk the Twi'lek replied, "Thanks but, it's not that I don't enjoy encounters with jerk imperial guards but shouldn't we be going?" Asked Vette raising an eyebrow. "Quite right my dearest Vette." Uri exclaimed walking off.

=0=

Uri's Holocommunicator beeped as the two stepped into the heart of the empire's Capital, Dromund Kaas. The apprentice quickly snatched the device and answered, Darth Baras appeared on the other end. "Master." Uri blankly stated.

"Apprentice I take it that you have made it to Dromund Kaas unharmed, feel free to take in the sights, visit the local cantina before meeting with me here." The Darth suggested. " I need to take care of some things in the meantime." Added the Darth.

"If you insist, master." Uri nodded closing the channel, pocketing the Holocommunicator. Uri turned to look at her Twi'lek companion, "let's see what this town has to offer us."

"Let's see." Vette replied walking towards one of the colossal statues with Uri in tow.

=0=

Lightning crackled from Baras's fingertips as he unleashed a torrent of electricity at the Republic SIS agent that Uri had recovered as her first task on Dromund Kaas. Baras relished the screams of the agent as his flesh was being seared by his power, all the while the Darth was hoping that his technique would be enough to pry the Republic's secrets about his enemies from the agent's mind. As he continued shocking his captive the Darth realized that his communicator was beeping, Baras stopped shocking the SIS agent and answered the communicator.

Baras stood quiet listening intently. "Yes, that's correct I shall be sending her to deal with the problem." Said Darth Baras into his communicator. The Darth stood listening to the response, "I don't care what you think. Should she complete this task then you can do what you wish." Added the Darth shutting off his communicator as he sensed Uri approaching.

"Apprentice, I take it the slave revolt is dealt with?" Asked Baras.

"Handled." Uri stated as she glanced at the unconscious republic agent. "Do not worry apprentice, he is not dead. Not yet at least, not until I pry what i want from his brain." Explained the Darth extending his arm once more as lightning erupted from his fingertips. The agent responded with blood-chilling screams, for Baras this was one of his many pleasures as for Uri she watched with a blank face.

Uri glanced over at her companion as vette placed a hand over her mouth, speaking softly she announced "I think i'm gonna be sick…" still watching at the terrible sight. Uri stepped in front of the Twi'lek's line of sight, placed her hand on her shoulder, leaned in close and whispered: "Spare yourself, you shouldn't have to see this." Offering a comforting smile.

Vette merely nodded and walked off towards the entrance. Uri watched her companion leave only to be interrupted by Baras. "I do hope you are done coddling that twi'lek, apprentice because we have work to do." Uri chuckled to herself at the 'we' part of the statement.

"I need you to assist another one of my apprentices in dealing with a renegade Sith Lord by the name of Grathan. This contact of mine is disguised as one of Grathan's followers, his name is Dri'kill ba'al infiltrate the compound as you see fit and assist him." Explained the Darth.

"Consider it dealt with." Uri replied with a slight reluctant bow "Good, now go while I tend to this miserable whelp." Said Baras turning resuming to shock the Agent.

The apprentice walked through the entrance scanning around for her twi'lek companion. A few moments passed before she saw Vette leaning on a railing in the distance. Uri approached her silently and found a spot on the railing next to the unsuspecting twi'lek, staring ahead she asked "You okay?".

Vette replied with a light sigh and said "you know, you would think that me being a slave for a good number of my life I would be used to cruelty and violence along with morbid torture.." Uri glanced over with an inquisitive look on her face and asked "If you don't mind me asking, how did it all start?"

"I-I don't know just one night … My mother, sister, and I were grabbed when I was little, it's a blur as to what actually happened. What i do remember is that they had us work the mines on ryloth everyday until we dropped, that was a blast…" Vette added sarcastically with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Then, they separated us. I ended up with a Rodian, who sold me to a hutt, and finally landed with some weird three-eyed thing." Uri just stared at Vette as the two stood quietly. With another sigh Vette asked,

"Have you ever heard of Nok Drayen, Pirate of sorts, terrified criminal of the underworld for awhile?" Uri placed her hand on her chin thinking to herself. "Ah, is this the same guy who destroyed the Rath cartel and the um, Vandlehelm Combine. That Nok Drayen?"

"That's him, strange to think of him that way." Said Vette contemplating the notion before speaking again.

"Well anyway, he's the one who set me free, three-eyes must have crossed him or something because no one that wasn't owned as property survived."

"He seems like a decent fellow." Replied Uri.

"He was still a pirate, but he wasn't just some thug. Like a pirate prince or something, well anyway he told us that we could join with him or we could go our separate ways."

"I went away with Nok and his crew, mining taught me how to hide in small spaces, his crew taught me how to steal. So ensued my life as a pirate, it taught me a lot about the Galaxy." Vette said turning to look at Uri.

"Vette, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Uri said quietly placing a hand on vette's as she held onto the railing. Vette turned her head and stared at the hand overlapping hers as silence came over the two until uri spoke once more.

"But, thank you." The statement from the Sith caused vette's eyes to widen and look at her companion once more. With a warm smile that melted the twi'leks heart stood Uri staring back at Vette.

"W-What?" Asked Vette still slightly confused.

"Thank you, talking about a troubled past is never easy but you told me yours. Thank you for trusting me." Uri explained still smiling. Vette was still taken aback but she returned Uri's sentiment with a smile of her own and said, "Of course what are friends for?"

for that moment everything seemed right, the two leaned on the railing not worrying about anyone or anything around them except each other. The pair enjoyed each other's company for a little while longer before heading out to Grathan's compound via speeder bikes.

=0=

A/N: Whoops, anyway. Hi it's me again thanks for taking the time to check this out and read a little. As always feel free to leave any feedback, I appreciate it. Hope you have a good day. (You look great today by the way)


	3. Chapter 3: Unorthodox Methods

Chapter 3: Unorthodox methods

Vette vaulted over a small barricade and crouched behind it as she drew fire from a group of Grathan's guards. "Phew, now where did she run off to?" The Twi'lek asked herself. The blaster bolts from the guards stopped, and Vette took the cease fire as her chance to retaliate. Vette readied herself and shot out of cover guns trained on her adversaries last known position.

The Twi'lek lowered her guns and sighed, "Dammit, Uri I almost shot you." The Sith warrior stood pointing at each of the bodies, "12...13...14… Yeah, _almost_. 15 by the way." Uri replied with a smile.

With another sigh Vette replied, "Yeah, Yeah… Um, 16." The white haired girl crossed her arms and pouted, "you made that up." She retorted.

Vette gasped in mock shock and asked, "Uri, you would accuse me of lying? How could you." Uri chuckled at her companion as the Twi'lek holstered her pistols and walked over to the Sith Warrior.

"So where to now my lord?" Asked Vette with a hint of sarcasm. Uri scanned the compound for the building she thought Darth Baras's contact was stationed in.

"I'm not su-" Uri quickly stopped herself when she heard a foreign voice scream, "Over here!" The Sith Warrior turned to her companion and stated: "Time to go." Uri sprinted ahead of her Twi'lek friend who stood confused. "What, why? We can take these guys."

"Nope!" Replied the white haired girl still sprinting.

"Nope?" Scoffed the sith's companion, as she turned to face their pursuers. The Twi'lek's confidence changed into panic as she saw the group of guards were more than double to what the duo just fought. Leading the small army of guards stood a rogue female Sith sporting a purple double bladed lightsaber who spotted Vette and began to approach her at full speed.

"Nope." Stated the Twi'lek to herself as she turned to retreat. As she ran the Twi'lek searched frantically for her rather speedy friend, during the midst of her search she noticed Grathan's security detail gaining. Vette turned a corner and noticed an open door on her left which led into a pitch-black building. The Twi'lek thought to hide but realized it would be too obvious, she quickly scanned the area noticing another building with a closed door however she also noticed the control panel to the door was in plain sight. Vette unloaded her blasters at the panel causing it to explode and force open the door, hoping it would be enough she dashed into the pitch-black building.

The sharpshooter crouched in the darkness of the building with the only light coming in through the doorway. The sharp shooter crouched quietly listening to Grathan's men shout orders at one another. After a few minutes had passed Vette heard the stomping and shouting pass out of there area of the complex. The Twi'lek let out a relieved sigh and began to walk out of her hiding spot but was stopped abruptly as a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her and pulled her deeper into the dark.

Vette resisted as best she could, but the culprit was too strong for her. The Twi'lek's struggle stopped entirely as a familiar female voice whispered, "Vette, calm yourself it's me." Uri explained as she slowly released her grip on her friend and ignited her lightsaber as proof. As soon as she was able Vette turned and punched the Sith in the arm and angrily whispered back, "What the heck is wrong with you!"

"Ow! How would you like the list, chronologicaly or alphabetically?" Retorted Uri rubbing her arm. As the Sith waited for her companion to reply, she sensed something was amiss so without thought quickly sheathed her weapon and pushed Vette into a corner and pressed against the Twi'lek, placing her hand over the artifact hunter's mouth.

It was too dark to see but Vette blushed deeply at the extremely close contact with Uri. Trying to concentrate on anything but the girl pressed against her, Vette noticed the flashlights shining through the entrance scanning the visible area through the doorway but not advancing inside. The sharpshooter focused intensely on the potential threat.

"Hey, Someone turn on the li-" one of the guards tried saying when he was interrupted by distant screams and blaster fire.

"Blast, another intruder." Said another guard.

"Dammit, sector 3 come in. Ba'al answer me." Vette watched as the flashlights disappeared from the entrance and the voices trailed off. Not realizing that the girl leaning on her was talking, the Twi'lek refocused her attention to Uri.

"Vette, as much as I would love to stay in this position we have to move." The Sith announced, gently pulling herself away. Without noticing Vette had wrapped her arms around the other girl, the Twi'lek quickly released the Sith and moved away laughing nervously. "Ahah… S-sorry."

"It's fine." Replied the white-haired girl sounding flustered. The awkward tension between the two was high as neither would look in each other's direction in the darkness. Vette finally cleared her throat and asked, "Did you hear what those guards were saying?"

"Uhm, n-no I was a little preoccu- no." Stammered Uri.

Doing her best Vette tried not to become flustered once more and focus herself. "Well, I think Baras's contact is in sector 3, Wherever that is." The Twi'lek replied.

" hmm, I suppose It can't hurt to check." The Sith answered regaining her focus.

"Besides the usual blaster bolt, lightsaber stab, etcetera etcetera." Chided Vette.

"Of course, but it wouldn't be fun without those things." Stated the Sith as the two went on their ways.

=0=

"What makes you think he's in here?" Pondered Vette, staring at a closed door.

"I feel another force sensitive, it could be the contact or it could be… Well not the contact." Uri replied unsheathing her saber and stabbing the control panel. Inside stood two guards on the far side of the room, both of which scrambled for cover. Uri immediately noticed that the two guards had taken shelter near an explosive barrel, the Sith outstretched her right arm and focused on the barrel.

One of the guards stood over his cover spot and took aim at the two intruders. As he placed his finger on the trigger the barrel exploded sending both guards into the wall. Content with her handiwork Uri stepped inside with Vette in tow, concentrating on the force sensitive presence the white haired girl found herself looking at one of the rooms on the catwalk above her.

Weapons drawn and ready, the Sith and Twi'lek entered the room to find a man standing at a desk in the middle of the room, he seemed to be monitoring something through his desk. "I assume that you're the operative sent from lord Baras." The man stated. "I believed he would send some stealthy assassin not some… tactless brute such like yourself." Added the man in a condescending tone.

"Ah, and you must be the breath of sunshine known as Dri'kill Ba'al." Replied Uri sarcastically and with a smirk.

"You're not talking to one of the imperial peons lord Baras has in spades, I'll be working with Baras long after you've gone." Explained Ba'al leaning back on his desk.

"Good for you, now can we get on with this so we'll both be out of each other's hair." The female Sith sighed.

"Fine, now listen closely. I've been undercover for over a year, Grathan is a Rogue Sith Lord who defied the dark council and took refuge out here and now is amassing a powerful army. Grathan believes he can't be touched, lord Baras wants to send a message and I've found just the way to it." Uri crossed her arms in anticipation.

"Grathan has a son, Beelzlit." Ba'al stated dramatically. Uri merely blinked in astonishment before replying, "Look on the bright side Ba'al, another year and you can find out his shoe size."

"He wears boots not shoes, smart mouth." Ba'al replied angrily.

"Grathan kept his son a secret from the world, for if someone would kill his only child and heir he would be devastated." Ba'al explained.

"Slow down ba'al I'm not a baby killer, even if his name is very unfortunate." The female Sith interjected.

"What's the matter, too squeamish? Well, it doesn't matter this 'child' is 20 years of age and strong with the force. He'll no doubt be a challenge for you. I would easily do this myself but getting to him while maintaining my cover here would be impossible." Stated the male Sith, brandishing his weapon as if to prove a point. Uri merely rolled her eyes at the notion and gestured with her finger as if to say 'get on with it'.

"Grathan's son is located within the inner sanctum of his father's base, with the rogue Sith Lord away on business, now is the opportune time to strike. I have a data spike for you to get through to his private chambers." Ba'al said pulling out the spike and offering it to Uri. The white haired girl reached out, but before she could touch the item ba'al moved his hand and added, "but before you even think of setting foot his room you must disable the surveillance systems."

"What does it matter if I'm seen or not?" Pondered Uri.

"It doubles as a defensive mechanism, triggering that will make the task impossible." Stated the male Sith once more offering the spike, this time allowing Uri to take hold of it.

"All you have to do is find the security monitoring stations around the compound and stick them with your lightsaber… Do you think you can manage that?" Asked Ba'al gripping the spike grudgingly.

"Maybe, if you'd let go of the damn thing." Uri explained. The male Sith reluctantly released the item and walked away behind his desk without so much as a word. The white haired Sith and Twi'lek both stared down Ba'al before leaving the room.

"I really hate him." Uri grumbled pocketing the Security spike.

"I dunno, I kinda like his attitude." Vette said stroking her chin thoughtfully. Uri shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to Vette for a minute.

The twi'lek not noticing that her friend had sighed and walked off was surprised when Uri prodded her side with her fingers.

"Come on you can stare later." The Sith grumbled.

"What, jealous Uri?" Smirked the twi'lek tailing her companion.

"Not really." The Sith nonchalantly replied waving off her partner's accusation.

"That's a shame." Vette said to herself quietly.

"Say something?" Uri asked looking back at her companion.

"Nothing at all my lord." The twi'lek answered with a playful smile. The female Sith blinked a couple of times before turning back around.

"Then off we go to cripple a Sith Lord." Uri stated in a blank tone.

=0=

"That should be the last of the monitoring stations." Uri explained staring at the remains of what seemed to be a computer console. The Siths' twi'lek companion walked up from behind also staring at the remains,

"According to that ray of sunshine Ba'al, the kid should be through there." Vette stated taking her eyes of the console and pointed at doorway below them.

"You think he knows we're here?" Asked the white haired Sith.

"Well…" The twi'lek's voice trailed off as she scanned the room, guard droid remains were scattered across the ground, Grathan's security guards lay dead or dying against walls and computer consoles, saber and blaster marks riddled the floors and walls.

"He doesn't suspect a thing." Vette answered with a thumbs up.

"I think so too." Laughed Uri as the two made their way off the catwalks and through to Grathan's inner sanctum. As the duo walked through the metal halls their footsteps echoed throughout, Uri closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Grathan's son.

"How frightening." The female Sith spoke low and soft.

"What is?" Questioned her twi'lek companion.

"I sense multiple force users nearby." Uri stated with a chilling grin as she stopped dead in her tracks and with inhuman speed propelled her arm in front of her.

From behind Vette peeked over her friends shoulder, barely able see that a lightsaber blade had manifested out of thin air and was a few inches from striking Uri. Along with the rest of the saber a female Sith slowly appeared struggling to move her blade from Uri's grasp.

"And one of them is right in front of me." The white haired Sith explained, as she tightened her force grip.

"Grathan's son, now." Uri's eyes narrowed, as the assassin didn't respond and continued to struggle. The Sith warrior moved in closer to restrain her but she managed to free her arm from Uri's grip and force push her away and dash away.

The assassin dashed straight, weapon trained on Vette, the Twi'lek's reaction speed wasn't fast enough as she fumbled with her blasters trying to retaliate. The assassin brought her weapon down only to be stopped mid strike with the opposing Sith gripping onto her arms.

"I'll ask again, where. Is. Grathan's. Son?" Uri asked. Tightening her grasp forcing the assassin to drop her saber and before the weapon could touch the ground, the white haired Sith had straddled the assassin on the floor.

"Ask yourself, is he worth _dying_ for?" Uri asked, pressing the assassin's saber against her chest with her finger on the ignition. The assassin swallowed slowly and opened her mouth.

"W-wait don't, I can t-tell you." Answered the rogue Sith. Uri's golden eyes narrowed in response.

"Go deeper into the complex that way, the door furthest and to the left, y-you won't be able to get in without a passcode...that's all I know I swear." The assassin's voice was shaky as she awaited her death.

"You let me worry about that." The white haired Sith said with a reassuring smile. She slowly released the assassin and placed the attacker's saber on the floor next to her, got up and walked away. The assassin stared in shock as the Warrior and her companion walked off.

"You're really not gonna kill me? Aren't you afraid that I'll call the guards?" The assassin questioned hastily, still bewildered that she's still alive. Uri stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to look at the assailant, eyes locking. The same golden eyes that made the rogue Sith reveal her secrets and tremble in fear earlier, were not the same ones staring at her now.

"No, I believe you're going to make the right decision here, I trust you on that." Uri stated adamantly yet reassuringly, flashing another smile equal parts reassuring and confident. The assassin's tension eased almost immediately, struggling to find the proper words, the rogue Sith bowed her head awkwardly spotting her discarded lightsaber.

When she lifted her head the assailant stared at the white haired Sith disappear deeper down the corridor. The thought of picking up her lightsaber and rushing to attack once more was replaced with the fear the assassin had felt during the skirmish, the feel of power emitting from the warrior was immense.

The rogue Sith thought back to the reassuring smile she had received earlier, struggling to pin down the white haired Sith's thought process. Confused, the Sith picked up her saber and wandered off making sure to act as though everything was under control.

=0=

Uri knocked on the door half jokingly and half wondering if anyone would answer, "Of course not." The Sith sighed to herself pulling out the security spike and handing it off to Vette.

The door's locks disengaged with a metallic click sound and quickly opened. The duo walked into the small room noticing two other figures, one standing and one sitting, both at a desk. As Uri approached them a quick scan revealed that one was a woman the other a young man, the woman had a lightsaber at her side while the man had a training blade.

"Mother, someone approaches." The man announced getting up from his chair.

"Hah, you don't know the half of it kid." Vette chided stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Who are you two, you realize you are trespassing on lord Grathan's estate, not to mention his inner sanctum?" The woman asked sternly. Uri crossed her arms and turned her head to Vette then back around, in unison the pair answered the question.

"Yes." Both girls calmly replied. Uri concentrated her gaze on the man, "Beelzlit, I assume."

"How do you know that…" Asked Beelzlit. Uri didn't answer but began to close the distance between the two until the older woman stepped in between them.

"I am Cellvanta Grathan, trespasser, while my son may still be a mere acolyte I am a fully fledged Sith." Boasted lady Grathan.

"Stand down or you won't be for much longer." Uri calmly replied.

"If you wish to harm my son you will have to strike me down first, Beelzlit run!" The woman ordered. Beelzlit drew his training blade and ran to his mother's side,

"No mother we fight together, attack!" He shouted as Cellvanta ignited her saber and the mother and son duo charged forward. Lady Grathan got to Uri first and cleaved downwards, the Sith warrior sidestepped the strike with ease and sidekicked the woman away.

Grathan's son slashed wildly at the white haired Sith, Uri backstepped each blow until she saw an opening. Sliding under the weapon the Sith warrior grabbed the hilt of the training blade with one hand and elbowed Beelzlit in the kidney with the other.

The rogue acolyte released his weapon in pain and stumbled back in pain, he raised his head and frantically searched for his opponent not noticing that Uri had grabbed Beelzlit by the back of his shirt. The female Sith noticed lady Grathan recovering and threw her son at the far wall.

As the older Sith surged forward in an assault. Uri dodged the attacks deftly analyzing that, while Lady Grathan may be an experienced Sith, age and lack of training was very present in her attacks.

"Hey! Over here!" Uri heard from a familiar voice as she disengaged from combat and looked over to see Vette holding Beelzlit at gunpoint. Cellvanta's eyes widened as she slowly moved towards her captured son, however the twi'lek pressed her blaster against the man's head. Before lady Grathan could back up she noticed that Uri had her saber pointed a few inches from her back.

"You carve your way into Grathan's inner sanctum for what? All to kill a boy?!" Cellvanta angrily spouted.

"Believe me, I wish there was an alternative." The younger Sith admitted sadly.

"Stay your weapon assassin, there just might be…" lady Grathan slowly said, lowering her weapon.

=0=

A/N: Hi-o, it's been... a minute hasn't it. As always thank you ever so much for reading. Any feedback is appreciated. (still looking good by the by)


	4. Chapter 4: Crippled

Chapter 4: Crippled

Weapons lowered but tensions high Uri waited in anticipation for an alternate for her objective.

"Assassin, why kill a mere boy when the master is just a breath away. Spare us and I will help you end Lord Grathan instead."

"Goodness me, with a spouse like you…" Replied Uri an eyebrow raised.

"I married Grathan for power, nothing more nothing less. I have waited for this moment for too long." Exclaimed lady Grathan. The white haired Sith crossed her arms considering her next move, turning her gaze towards Beelzlit to Vette who shrugged, then finally back to Cellvanta.

"Okay then, I'll bite what would this entail." Pondered Uri.

"Long ago my husband was crippled by an assassin, to the point where he can no longer survive without his helmet. End his life and then bring his helmet to me, he resides in the final room of this corridor."

The older woman walked over to her son, "Beelzlit will then assume his father's identity as head of house Grathan." Lady Grathan turned back to the two assassins, "what say you?"

"So when you say you'd 'help' me off your husband you actually mean 'tell me what I already know plus one more thing'." Uri replied bluntly as the older woman just stared. The younger woman stood quietly considering the outcomes; ' _what would Baras do...this isn't what he asked for, how strong is a Sith Lord, will I even_ _ **survive?**_ '

Finally she uncrossed her arms and walked towards the exit without a sound, but before leaving the room she looked back at Cellvanta with a gaze that could paralyze a rancor. "No tricks." The warrior threatened.

=0=

The door hissed shut as the duo walked out into the corridor spotting the door Lady Grathan mentioned at the end of the hall, they began close the distance. "Vette, may I pose a question?" Uri's tone was serious.

"Yeah, sure what's wrong? Cold feet?" The twi'lek replied playfully.

"Why did you stay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you stay with me? I took off your shock collar, you could've left and I would have waved you off with smile. But don't misunderstand, I am truly grateful you stayed." The white haired Sith explained with a reassuring smile.

"Y'know I'm not entirely sure… It's probably cause you're such a sweet talker." Vette answered half-jokingly, half-serious in the back of her mind searching for the actual truth to the question.

Her companion laughed softly as the two approached the door. The twi'lek turned to Uri, "So, any last words? Any regrets?"

"No regrets, and as for any last words; if I get you out of this alive I want a reward." Uri arrogantly yet playfully challenged, smiling at her friend. "Okay, what do you want?" Vette asked tilting her head inquisitively. The white haired girl closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the thought of taking on a full fledged Sith Lord made her slightly nervous, but what worried her most was what might happen to Vette. ' _Not this time.'_ The Sith thought to herself.

As she exhaled Uri opened the door and walked in with Vette following closely behind. However before the sharpshooter made it across the threshold a force pushed her pushed backwards, hard enough to displace her but not forceful enough to knock her over. The twi'lek stared at her friend with an outstretched hand in shock, "Hey what's the big id-"

"Surprise me." Uri smiled as she cut the sharpshooter off with the door.

Turning from the entrance Uri spotted In the center of the room stood a masked man hands placed behind his back watching, as the lone Sith made her entrance. When she approached, the Sith Lord spoke first, his electronic voice echoed throughout the room.

"Your feelings betray you child, I can almost feel your fear." The rogue Sith arrogantly boasted, as he readied his weapon.

"Fearful or not, you still die." Uri replied coldly, igniting her saber and taking a battle stance.

"Your thoughts abandon you, I know that your accomplice is my loving wife." The Sith laughed, it was chilling, electronic, _powerful._

"She sends her love." Uri retorted smugly as Grathan's unblinking gaze met with hers.

"I am death itself child, EMBRACE ME!" The Sith Lord yelled, causing the room to shake as he surged forwards. His weapon slammed against Uri's, forcing her backwards. The female Sith pushed back stopping his advance, forced his saber away and followed up with a flurry of attacks.

=0=

Vette banged her fist against the door furiously, "Dammit, Uri. What. Are. You. Doing." With each word another strike. ' _Better yet what am I doing, she brings up a good point; we exchange stories, she helps me out in a tough spot, and now we're all buddy buddy?'_ She rested her hands against the door. ' _Here I am about to face certain death for this girl almost without hesitation. She said I can just leave… So why can't I?'_ The twi'lek questioned herself.

=0=

Backstep, block, dodge, Grathan's assault was furious and wild but precise. The final strike knocked Uri off balance, She recovered to one knee just in time to clash with the Sith Lord's saber.

"I've seen into your mind little Sith, you failed on Ziost. The past will repeat itself, it will happen here as well; you will **fail** and because of that your friend will die." Grathan laughed as he pressed harder expecting to overpower the female Sith, only to be surprised to not win the stalemate. In fact the force against the Sith Lord's saber wasn't just matching his, it was overpowering _him_.

Uri pushed upwards onto her feet locking her eyes with her opponent. Grathan seemed unfazed as he stared back with his unblinking mask, though in actuality a mix of panic and anger filled the Older sith's thoughts. For what he saw in his opponents eyes was pure fury and anger; a wild rage. Grathan in his daze was surprised when Uri knocked his saber away, and before he could bring it back to his front he felt a force slam into him, pushing him into the wall against the far side of the room.

=0=

Vette pressed her back against the door and slumped down against it. The twi'lek sighed cradling her head in her hands, the corridor was silent, aside from the subtle sound of lightsabers clashing. "Dammit, why is this so difficult!" Exclaimed the twi'lek. ' _I wonder why I never thought about this before…_ ' the blades crashed again, Uri's grinning face flashed in vette's thoughts. The twi'lek chuckled to herself, "because she would do the same for me." The sharpshooter picked her head up and scanned the area, "hello, what's this?" The sharpshooter crawled over to a panel on the wall.

Slowly knocked on the panel revealing that it was hollow on the other side, she removed the panel and smiled "jackpot." Behind the panel was an air duct large enough for her to crawl through.

=0=

In her rage Uri's attacks became wild lunges and slashes as well as the occasional dive and upon landing scrambled at inhuman speeds to repeat the process. The Sith Lord was barely able to keep his defense up, each hit he deflected staggered him every time.

Recovering from Uri's last strike, lord Grathan turned his head and stared at his opponent with an unblinking eye. Standing across from him the younger Sith, Grathan could swear that she peered back at him through eyes that glowed red with fury.

Behind the mask the Sith Lord grinned manically, the thought of a challenge, a fight, a potential _loss_ Filled him with newfound anger and with that granted him renewed strength, Grathan re-positioned himself to face Uri.

Both warriors stood across from each other and brandished their blades, both took a low battle stance and prepared to charge and the very moment both stepped forward a floor panel between them shook violently stopping both warriors in their tracks. A few seconds more and the floor panel flew upwards revealing a familiar face to Uri and an opportunity for Grathan.

The female sith's anger subsided immediately at the sight of her friend, "phew, it is **hot** down there." The twi'lek exclaimed as she fanned herself. A smile appeared on the white haired girl's face a she moved closer to her companion, heightened senses caused the smile on Uri's face disappear as she realized her opponent stretched his free hand out channeling the force to strangle the Twi'lek. The sharpshooter grasped at her throat struggling as she tried to breathe, Grathan grinned to himself as he pulled Vette closer.

Uri sheathed her weapon and slammed her foot down propelling herself into a sprint. It didn't take long for the female Sith to get close enough to dive for her companion, however it also didn't take long for the Sith Lord to pull the tomb raider close enough to take a slash. The result ended with Uri and Vette lying side by side with the former wincing in pain as a searing gash stretched from her right shoulder down to her wrist.

Dazed from the impact and coughing from lack of air, the Twi'lek's vision blurred as she tried to scan her surroundings, squinting she tried to make out the three red and black blurs closing in. Vette forced herself to focus and the blurs re-aligned revealing Grathan standing over Uri as he brought his weapon over his head, the sharpshooter quickly shifted around on the floor and swept the Sith Lord's feet from under him.

As Grathan hit the floor The female Sith's eyes shot open, gritting her teeth through the unbearable pain shifted and rolled next to the downed Lord, deftly unhooked her weapon slammed it into the Sith Lord's chest and ignited the blade. An electronic grunt responded followed by the stillness of lord Grathan's impaled body on the floor, let Uri relax, albeit wincing in immense pain as she stared at the ceiling.

The Sith attempted to move her injured arm to examine it, she quickly figured that was a futile notion. With sapped strength from fighting and no adrenaline to numb even some of the pain Uri's eyelids became heavy, she slowly drifted off, the sound of something tapped against the metal floor and a voice came from somewhere both were difficult to make out as they sounded heavily muffled.

A blurred figure hovered in the female sith's vision, a phrase echoed in her head as unsure if she actually voiced it but Uri remembers moving her mouth before blacking out, the phrase; "I'm sorry."

=0=

A/N: Here we are again, hey there friends. How is everyone, getting overwatch? me too. Any who, thanks as always for reading and and leave a review if you feel like I appreciate any kind of feedback. Have a good one.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Habits

Chapter 5: old habits

Uri shot up wide eyed, sweating, and panting. Scanning her surroundings her panicked breaths calming overtime, the room was simple; metallic, grey, three slim windows revealing a cityscape with grey skies to match the room.

The only pieces of furniture in the room included the bed she sat on and a small nightstand, other than that the room was bare. The white haired girl looked down at herself and didn't recognize the clothes she wore she attempted to comprehend the current situation, turning up with nothing.

Uri then concentrated on the events before her blackout, her eyes narrowed on her hands gripping the sheets, and after a few moments her eyes widened as she threw the covers off and rushed towards one of the Windows. The reflection showed the panicked face of a young girl couldn't be more than nine, long snow white hair that partially covered one of her golden eyes both that welled with with tears, "M-Mom?" She whimpered in disbelief.

The little Sith shut her eyes and let her head hang as the tears streamed down her face. She squeezed her eyes tighter as the memories flooded back into her mind, the faces of horror on the innocent passengers. Then it came back to her; the little girl collapsed to her knees, "T-They killed all those people, but I…"

Uri began to trail off, with her voice sounded shaky. Anger began to rise within her. _Then she was back on the transport, lightsaber in hand charging towards the two Sith cutting down unarmed passengers for fun, closing in on the first Sith she swung the blade._ The child opened her eyes clenching her fist she raised her head she spotted something in the reflecting off the window it wasn't clear but she could see something red. Uri wiped away her tears and focused, then she saw it; red aura emitted from her eyes. She inched closer to the window wondering if the girl in the mirror was really her.

As she closed in the glass began to crack, causing her to flinch. _The Sith didn't even see or hear Uri coming falling to a single strike._ She moved closer causing another crack, but she didn't flinch this time. _The second Sith took notice and went to confront the girl, Uri slashed and stabbed wildly which were easily countered by the Sith, who at this point was toying with her. He knocked the saber out of Uri's hand and kicked her to the ground._ With a loud snapping sound a crack formed that obscured her reflection entirely. _The child threw her hands out in front of her in a panic. The assailant flew into a console, suspended in the air pressed against the monitor with overwhelming force. The Sith woman glided behind Uri and reached over and closed the girl's hands slowly into a cupped fashion and whispered to her, "concentrate." She did. The man began to gasp for air and claw at his throat. Uri closed her hands tighter, the Sith's movements became frantic and desperate as he tried to breathe, until finally he fell limp. Uri let her arms drop down to her side as she collapsed as well._

"Good, now you're beginning to understand." Said a familiar but unexpected voice from behind her, Uri slowly turned from the broken window. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, the woman who orchestrated it all, the reason her mom was gone, the reason why she's on this unknown planet, the reason for her **fury.** The woman stared back with an arrogant grin for that was the only thing one could see because of her hood and lack of light.

"YOU!" The little girl screamed charging at the woman. The latter easily sidestepped and grabbed the former by the arm then pinned her to the ground.

"Do you hate me little one?" The older woman whispered into Uri's ear, no response except grunting and the child violently struggling.

"One more time. Do. You. Hate. Me?" Once again whispered into the younger girl's ear. Uri stopped struggling feeling her rage flowing through her, she took a deep breath before answering. "More than anything." She growled. With that the woman disappeared the same way she appeared, without a trace.

=0=

Uri walked out of the training room and into the atrium where a crowd of trainees gathered near the center, cheering for something the white haired girl didn't care about. Looking ahead she saw that the crowd had blocked her only path through, with a heavy sigh she began to march through the outer layer of the mass.

"Well well, the little cat has some claws." Uri heard someone hiss distantly.

"Leave them alone Tyrus." A voice replied. The white haired Sith made her way to the center of the crowd and stopped to see what the commotion was about. A group of older kids around the ages of 14-15 stood opposite to a couple of trainees uri had practiced with before and an older girl whom she never had seen during her time at the academy.

In fact she didn't recognize any of the older kids at all, ' _acolytes'_ Uri concluded to herself. Acolytes were uncommon in the trainee section of the academy. Either way, the only thing Uri cared about was that they were all in the way. The white haired Sith walked up from behind the first group, the acolytes. As she walked the chatter of the crowd began to die down, "Now, what's all this then?" Uri heard, the voice directed towards her, presumably this "Tyrus" person.

"Who do you think you are?" Tyrus asked at the passerby, Uri ignored both remarks he made and continued forward almost to the other group. The older girl stared at the white haired trainee with a concerned and perplexed expression, Uri glanced at the girl. Older than Uri but younger than the opposing rabble, around 11 she concluded. Brown unkempt hair, brown eyes, and a slender frame.

"Uhm, hi." The brunette said cautiously. Uri gave a slight nod, the other girl opened her mouth as if to say something but bit her lip. The white haired Sith focused on the trainees behind the brunette, the looks on their faces reminded her of something akin to prey getting caught by a predator.

Looking back at the other group Uri observed the one they call "Tyrus", the one standing in front scowling, arms crossed. Blonde, blue eyes, average frame, and overflowing with arrogance. The white haired Sith sighed heavily and continued walking, hoping she would be fast enough so she wouldn't have to interfere. Just as she was about to pass the brunette the two locked eyes, she was scared, she wanted help or rather she _needed_ it.

"I asked you a question, worm!" Tyrus yelled as he stomped his way towards Uri. The brunette made an attempt to stop his advance but was easily pushed aside. The acolyte grabbed Uri by the shoulder and turned her to face him, not expecting her to bring her fist. The hit connected dead center of his chest knocking the wind and arrogance out of him, causing his knees to buckle and eventually collapse.

As Tyrus gasped for air The white haired Sith delivered a kick across the acolyte's face knocking him unconscious. Uri turned to the brunette and helped her to her feet, she then shot a glance at the rest of Tyrus's lackeys.

" **Leave, now**." Uri commanded. The group hastily retreated into the crowd stumbling and tripping over themselves. Before the white haired girl could turn she felt a body press against her from behind arms wrapped around her, Uri merely blinked in surprise.

The brunette had Uri locked in an embrace, "Thanks for that." The former said with a sigh of relief. The white haired girl snapped out of her admittedly enjoyable trance, "Yeah…" Was all she could manage slightly embarrassed at the mass of onlookers staring. "Oh, right! Sorry. My name is Kana." The brunette cheerfully explained as she released Uri.

At that point the crowd began to dissipate, Kana turned to the trainees behind her and assured them everything was fine. Eventually they too went on their way leaving after thanking Uri, leaving the two in the middle of the atrium, "So, who are you?" Asked the brunette.

"A passerby." The white haired girl replied.

"That's not a name." Kana pouted, Uri eyed the brunette from head to toe before giving in, "Uri." She reluctantly answered.

"What a cute name." Kana said with a glint in her eyes.

"T-Thanks… I guess." The other girl replied, unsure how she _should_ reply. The two stood in awkward silence before kana finally spoke up just as the younger girl was about to leave, "Can I show you something?" Uri pondered on the request, understanding that this could be a trap of sorts but eventually she slowly nodded.

=0=

Uri followed her newfound acquaintance down what seemed to be an abandoned part of the academy questioning what this place was and why she was following a stranger in said place.

Her impromptu "enrollment" into the Sith academy on the planet Ziost didn't happen too long ago, about 2 months ago. Her arrival didn't go unnoticed, as opposed to the mass of trainees brought in at a scheduled time, a lone girl is brought in randomly and was enrolled immediately into training. After her encounter with the Sith woman nearly everyone knew about the 'white haired prodigy', as she excelled in her training surpassing almost all of her peers.

Now with the scene in the atrium Uri would have even more trouble trying to keep to herself, with pompous peers picking fights, those trying to get close to her only to ride her coattails, and those like Kana, the ones in need. The brunette and her group in question were the first of their kind to receive help from the white haired Sith. Kana stopped in front of a closed door and turned to Uri, "I haven't show anyone else this place, and I just met you… but I feel like I can trust you."

' _I wouldn't.'_ Uri thought to herself, but she nodded in response to Kana. With a wave of her hand the door hissed open, the two stepped inside with Uri examining the room and kana leading the way. It was bare, save two large windows on either side of the room revealing the cityscape, and a desk in the center.

Kana made her way to the desk and hopped onto it glancing back at Uri who was making her way towards one of the windows. "Welcome to my little hideout!" the brunette exclaimed.

"How long have you known about this place, it looks like it hasn't been used in ages…" the white haired girl questioned. Kana pondered the question for awhile before answering, "About a week or so after I came here… So,a while." Uri acknowledged the reply with a small hum. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, "you know you'll be famous now right?" The younger girl turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Tyrus is well known around here for being strong, powerful, and a bully. But you sure showed him!" The brunette explained.

"I'm not that good at being a Sith… Without you there I'm not sure what I would have done." Kana trailed off looking at the floor. A sigh from Uri caused her to look back up.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Before I helped you I didn't want anything to do with anybody." Uri sounded hesitant, unable to find the words.

"In my two months here, I was taught that the only goal in life is to gain power, so that's what I did, I kept to myself and trained to become stronger." The white haired girl was now making her way to Kana.

"For awhile I felt nothing but anger and hate I felt nothing but this creeping dark, but today I saw you and…" Uri stood in front of the brunette.

"I _had_ to help. I felt a sense of caring, a sense to protect, a light. But that's not what Sith do, we don't help… We hurt." As she spoke the flashbacks of her on the transport came rushing back. The brunette gave a reassuring smile and reached out to wipe away a tear that Uri didn't even realize form.

"Then you're like me, not too great at being Sith. I like to smile, laugh, and help those in need." Kana's voice was soft.

"There's no need to throw away who you were before you were taken. That's the last thing you should do, for that's the only thing you have left." The words danced in Uri's mind, thinking back, for two months without a second thought she gave up on her old self, her old life. She had exchanged it for someone else; someone heartless, not capable of caring, not capable of compassion, the opposite of who she wanted to be.

Defeat, shame, and self loathing came with her new thoughts. Uri lowered her head turning away from Kana in an attempt to shield herself from the truth, that she gave in to the dark.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Uri… It's alright, you can always come back from a dark place and if you'll allow me I'll be there to help you the whole way." The white haired Sith lifted her head and turned with teary eyes, Kana had a warm smile, comforting eyes, and Uri believes that she was somehow glowing. Then for a couple seconds for the first time in two months, Uri smiled, a weak and feeble smile but one filled with hope.

=0=

A/N: Heyyy there... it's been quite awhile. I realize this is way passed overdue, but first and foremost: thank you so much to those who followed/favorited and even to those who took the time just to check this out, it means a lot. But here we are chapter 5, chapter 6 is coming along and it won't nearly take as long (hopefully). But as always thanks again for reading, feel free to leave some feedback it's always appreciated. Have a great day as always, also you still look nice.


	6. Chapter 6: Second wind

Chapter 6: Second wind

Uri's eyelids fluttered, letting in small rays of light. Slowly she began to open her eyes fully trying to adjust to the lighting, turning her head slowly she realized she was lying on something strange. A dark figure came into view as she turned back, though due to the blinding light she couldn't quite make out the silhouette.

"Hey! You're awake!" A familiar and chipper voice greeted. Still not clear, Uri blinked a few times to adjust. Her eyes finally agreed with her and began to reveal the figure, "Wow, it's not every day I get to wake up next to a beautiful twi'lek." Uri grinned impishly.

Vette blushed with a relieved smile, "Well, good to know you're still functioning properly." The twi'lek's demeanor shifted slightly to a more serious one but still kept her smile, "But in all seriousness, you had me going there for a second… What were you thinking?" She asked, gently moving a strand of hair from Uri's face.

"Your safety." The white haired Sith stated as matter of factly. Vette looked away as she felt her face begin to heat up even more. The twi'lek then shifted around a little allowing Uri to realize she was lying on Vette's lap.

"How long was I out?" The white haired girl asked attempting to get up, as she moved her right arm she noticed it felt… Different. Vette locked arms with her friend to help support her recovery, "about an hour or so." The sharpshooter answered.

After making sure that Uri could stand on her own two feet Vette took a step back, her smile slowly faded as she looked at her companion stare at her arm with a concerned and distressed look. Uri felt the bandages start at her shoulder with her left arm she carefully moved and examined the limb, the bandages continued down covering the rest of her arm. It wasn't necessarily difficult to move however, just uncomfortable and odd.

"How is it? I'm not the greatest at first aid but…" Vette asked tilting her head inquisitively.

"It feels kind of strange…" Uri started, looking over at vette whose expression was beginning to turn to disappointment. "But I'll get used to it you did fine, thanks." The Sith hastily added which in turn caused her companion to smile proudly.

Glancing over Uri saw the former Sith Lord Grathan still on the floor. "Come on, we should get the mask back to lady Grathan." The two nodded in agreement and began to walk over to the body.

"Say, about that reward for keeping you alive…" Uri began.

"Nope I patched up your arm, that's your reward." Vette teased.

"Aww, dammit." The white haired girl whined, sounding genuinely disappointed. The two stopped in front of the deceased Grathan, "Tell you what, if you remove the mask from the dead guy I'll give you another one sometime."

"Do I get to pick what said reward is?" Uri asked with a rather devious look in her eye. Vette had to stop herself from saying 'yes' after seeing that look.

"No… Trust me it'll be great." Vette explained, trying to sound reassuring. The Sith eyed her companion with a raised eyebrow before finally sighing in defeat, "fine."

=0=

The door hissed open and lady Grathan turned nervously, "Who dares approach without appr-" she stopped upon witnessing Uri and Vette walk in, with the mask of her husband in the white haired girl's bandaged hand.

"Assassin, y-you… Lord Grathan is dead then?" Celvanta stammered in disbelief.

"Like you asked." Uri replied tossing the mask at Beelzlit who was sitting at his desk.

"Mother, does this mean?" The man began to question.

"Ah, yes my dear Beelzlit. For now you will pose as the head but with my voice." Lady Grathan explained clasping her hands together. She turned back to speak to Uri, "Assassin, you have brought my dreams to fruition. For that I thank you, you now have friends at house Gathan." The older woman said gesturing to herself and her son.

"Though I'm afraid for appearance sake, you will still be unwelcomed here." She stated blankly turning away from Uri and back to Beelzlit. Uri uncrossed her arms and sighed then glanced over at Vette who shrugged.

The duo made their way out of the room with the door shutting behind them. "Guess we'd better report back to ba'al." Uri grumbled at the thought, finally mustering enough willpower she forced herself forward.

=0=

Uri and Vette's boots tapped lightly against the metal as they walked towards Baras's mole, who stood at his desk either unaware of the duo's presence or ignoring them entirely. "Ba'al, the job is done." Uri stated sternly.

When the male Sith looked over at the white haired girl he spotted her bandaged arm, he began to grin. "I told you he would have proved a challenge for the likes of you."

"Oh yeah, he was real tough. Tough enough to have you hide in here while I do your job." Uri replied with a smile as she crossed her arms. Dri'kill's eyes narrowed in on the female Sith while he carefully reached over to his wrist communicator.

"What, nothing? Disappointing really, We'll just take our leave." The white haired Sith gestured to her companion. The two made their way to the door but before they could leave, "I don't think so brute, if I kill you here and now, not only will it solidify my cover here. I will be cemented as Baras's only apprentice." Ba'al exclaimed pressing a button on his communicator.

"While I am more than capable of taking you down myself a smart man uses every asset to his advantage, and I am a smart man." The Sith pressed another button on his wrist and began to yell into it, "The intruder is here, to me!" Dri'kill ignited his saber and pointed it at Uri.

"Ba'al, I'm going to tell you once to put your weapon down and call off the alert." Uri warned, running her bandaged arm through her hair with her back facing her newfound adversary. Waiting for a reaction Vette looked at Ba'al who was slowly making his way closer then back at Uri who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll watch the door?" The twi'lek asked drawing her pistols.

"Yes please." The white haired Sith sighed turning on her heel catching the opposing apprentice's lightsaber cleave by his wrist. Shock immediately spread across Ba'al's face as he tried to pull himself free from Uri's iron grip, "Yeah, he was a real challenge." the female sith teased with a sinister flare. Ba'al looked over to Vette hoping that his reinforcements would come to his aid, only to furthering his panic he saw the twi'lek with pinpoint accuracy take down waves of oncoming guards.

"Eyes front." Dri'kill heard Uri command, though before he could turn to the speaker he felt something slam into his face causing him to stagger backwards blindly. Quickly regaining his focus Ba'al searched frantically for his attacker only to feel another attack to his side and a strike behind his knee forcing him to drop down. Uri grabbed the opposing apprentice's weapon arm and forced his saber out of his hand, after delivering a few punches to ba'al's face the white haired apprentice wrapped a hand around her enemy's throat.

"I knew someone on Ziost who you have a lot in common with, one of them being the way you're gonna die." The overwhelming sense of arrogance and ignorance Uri could sense coming from Ba'al before was replaced with fear and regret, though one didn't need the force to see that it, for it showed on his face.

As she tightened her grip Dri'kill desperately grabbed onto Uri's arm, Uri loosened her grip when she heard Ba'al sputter and gasp. "You… Will never be true Sith." He growled through gritted teeth.

"I never claimed to be." The white haired girl coldly retorted tightening her grip once more. Ba'al's hands finally released Uri's arm and fell limp to his sides. Uri released the corpse and took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose to compose herself before looking towards Vette.

The twi'lek looked a little uneasy, as she stared at the late Dri'kill Ba'al. Holstering her weapons Vette looked towards Uri, "You okay?"

The white haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

"Yeah, it's just that you're pretty scary when you're angry. Anyway let's head to back to the city and let your boss know what's up before more of grumpy's lackeys show up." Vette quickly said walking towards the exit. Uri followed behind giving the battlefield of a room one final look before speeding off to catch up to her companion.

=0=

The two descended the steps that led to Darth Baras's chambers. Uri sensed from the entrance of the building an anger that made her skin crawl. Before reaching the last step the duo heard Baras let out a scream that caused the ground to shake violently, after regaining her balance Uri glanced over at Vette whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Maybe…. It'd be best if I went in alone." Uri patted her friend on the shoulder and flashed the best reassuring smile she could muster. The twi'lek eventually came to her senses after noticing the white haired Sith waving her off as she entered the room with the Darth.

"At least she told me this time." The sharpshooter scoffed. Vette made her way back upstairs and decided to walk over to a bench just outside, and slump down onto it. "Ahhhh, it feels like it's been ages since I sat down." The twi'lek rested her head on one of her hands and stared at all the passerbys; most of them were just Sith apprentices and acolytes all of which felt too dignified to pay any mind to the alien on the bench.

A few more minutes passed, Vette had switched hands she was resting on when she saw someone strange approached the Sith building. What immediately caught the sharpshooter's eye was that this person was an alien as well, a chiss. 'I remember meeting a handful before, they're very human like, except the only thing different is their blue skin and creepy red eyes.' The twi'lek thought to herself.

'I wonder who she is, she doesn't look like the typical imperial civilian around here… Not that I've seen any alien civilians.' Vette continued her inner deductions.

'She's carrying a rifle, wearing what seems to be modified imperial armor, and is talking through an earpiece. Maybe I could ask? We're both aliens after all.'

As if on cue the Chiss turned her look over to Vette, without realizing it the Twi'lek had been staring this person up and down for a good while. At first the Chiss had a guarded expression, but noticing it was only Vette she raised an eyebrow then winked.

The sharpshooter blinked in confusion slowly coming back to reality as she continued watching, as the chiss walked off into the building. Vette would have continued following with her eyes if when she turned she didn't see her white haired companion standing in her way smiling deviously.

With mock despair, "Oh Vette my love, ogling at others when you have me?!" Uri jested as she sat down on the bench next to her friend. Vette found herself smiling at the mere sight of her companion, who was putting her feet on the bench and beginning to lean against the twi'lek.

"You have to admit she was pretty cute." Vette jested back.

"Cuter than me?" Uri pondered, pointing to herself with her bandaged finger. The twi'lek looked over at her friends face, 'No.' She thought to herself

"Yes." The sharpshooter said aloud looking away in mock disapproval. The Sith warrior prodded her companion in the sides with her elbow, "Now you're just lying to yourself." Uri smiled proudly.

Vette smiled as well because she knew it to be true, though to avoid the subject she asked, "Anyway. Did your boss say anything, another job?"

"Of course, as usual he's sending us to do the heavy lifting in a dangerous place where we could potentially die an agonizing death." The white haired Sith answered.

"Oh, so just another day?" The Twi'lek pondered looking back at the girl leaning against her.

"Just another day." Uri replied glancing back at Vette with a smile.

=0=

A/N: Hi again. Is me and I just wanted to say that, I seriously cannot express my gratitude enough through these little notes but as always thank you very much for favoriting, following, reviewing and even just taking the time to read this. Any kind of feedback is appreciated. You look especially good today.


	7. Chapter 7: Ad Memoriam

Chapter 7: Ad memoriam

Vette eyed a relic that seemed equally timeless as well as fragile. "Uri, you know how much would this sell fo-"

"No." The white haired Sith interrupted.

"Aw, c'mon we're here for a relic already what's the harm in snagging a couple along the way?" Vette argued still eyeing the stone figure. Uri was propped against a pillar with one foot planted against it with her arms crossed.

"Because my lovely little twi'lek, if you touch it you're more likely to end up cackling madly while spewing lightning out of your fingertips claiming you're the next emperor, rather than make out with a couple of credits." The white haired girl explained with a smug grin. Vette quickly pulled her hand back and hastily walked over to her companion.

"Ooh, yeah…That'd bad." The twi'lek replied staring at the relic nervously. Uri's smile faded as she peered past the pillar she was against and at an entrance on the far side of the room guarded by an absurd amount of slaves and fellow Sith driven mad by the temple's affinity to the dark side.

' _Apprentice your task is to infiltrate the abandoned dark temple, and find the ancient Sith device known as: the ravager. The emperor used it to extract information from his enemies.'_ Uri replayed baras's instructions to herself. In her deep thought the white haired Sith snapped back to reality when she noticed a hand waving in front of her.

"You okay? Not getting any twisted ideas in that Sithy head of yours are ya?" The sharpshooter asked with a curious smile.

"All the time Vette, All. The. Time." The Warrior teased. The twi'lek would have replied with a snappy comeback if she hadn't spotted movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I think we just got an opening." Vette gestured towards the now empty entrance, the two readied their weapons to be safe and made a mad dash to the room. Uri took point walking slowly ahead of her companion examining the ruins and remains of the dark temple; carvings of horrid abominations and disturbing images lined the walls.

"I'm getting a little creeped out." The twi'lek whispered tightening her grip on her weapons, still trained on the opening behind the duo.

"Wanna hold hands?" Uri asked trying to stifle her laugh. Vette groaned and pouted still intensely focused on any threats that may sneak behind the two. A couple more steps ahead the white haired Sith spotted an opening, picking up the pace she saw in the middle of the clearing an ancient looking chest.

Uri stopped to try and examine the room closer, when Vette bumped into her and stumbled over. The twi'lek shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact with the ground.

"I said I'd hold your hand, but this is getting ridiculous." Vette slowly opened her eyes to see Uri smiling warmly. After blinking a couple times the sharpshooter thought to herself: was her companion always this attractive? Vette had some idea, but she never really paid any significant attention.

But in this case the twi'lek was star struck, the ever charismatic tomb raider was always ready with a witty retort or snappy response but instead found herself only capable of thinking about how surprisingly _stunning_ Uri was; from her Snow White hair, golden eyes, and her always surprising yet constantly radiant smile.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the sharpshooter locked gazes with the Sith. The look Vette would see Uri give to strangers was one of a regular Sith multiplied by ten: menacing, cold, and calculating; but the look Vette could see now was something completely different and one she would never forget.

The feeling the twi'lek could describe under Uri's stare was something akin to that of witnessing a dream but knowing that it's not. This side of Uri was saved only for those the white haired Sith truly felt comfortable around and cared for, Vette already felt that; but this moment cemented it.

Slowly time began to function once more and Uri tilted her head inquisitively still smiling. "Since when did you become royalty Vette?" Uri asked with a raised eyebrow.

It took awhile for the twi'lek to register what she meant, and as if on cue the sharpshooter realized that she was suspended above the floor. Also in her realization she noticed _how,_ and in true damsel in distress fashion Uri held Vette in a princess/bridal carry.

The tomb raider's face burned with embarrassment as she scrambled out of her her companion's arms, doing her best to avoid looking in Uri's general direction. After a couple minutes of composing herself the Twi'lek hesitantly looked over, "S-sorry I didn't see you there...nice catch by the way thanks." Vette replied trying to sound as if nothing happened, it failed.

"Awwww, is my little Twi'lek embarrassed that she tripped?" Chuckled the white haired sith.

"F-For your information I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't stopped all of a sudden." Argued Vette. As a reply Uri smirked smugly as she began to walk over to her mission objective, but not before playfully patting her companion's head warranting an annoyed smack to her hand. The Sith walked up to the chest with the sharpshooter following behind, waving her hand Uri pulled the lid of the chest off and to the side. After taking a look inside Uri placed her hands on her hips and sighed heavily, "Okay Vette sniff it out."

The twi'lek peered over her friend's shoulder. "I'm a tomb raider, not an akk dog." The two stood hovering over the semi empty chest. Uri picked up and examined one of the pieces left inside, staring at the object she concluded that it was missing a part. Though through further examination of the contents showed that there were more pieces left over but none of them seemed to match up with one another. The white haired sith tossed the object back inside and turned to her companion expecting some form of guidance, who actually just stared back blankly.

"Now what?"

"What now?"

The two simultaneously asked one another, Uri let out a defeated chuckle as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Vette sifted through the remains of the ravager pieces left in the chest, the two were quiet for awhile aside from Vette's rustling.

"The parts were taken recently." The twi'lek said quietly.

"How can you tell?" The white haired girl asked with a glint in her eye.

"There's no dust, an artifact this old would have collected some, unless magically it somehow just didn't or, it was recently disturbed." The sharpshooter explained tracing her fingers against the sides and bottom of the chest. Uri watched the Twi'lek work, genuinely impressed as Vette examined every detail of the chest.

"That group of crazies that we saw earlier they might know where the pieces are. If we ask _really_ nicely I'm sure they'll tell us." The twi'lek suggested with a devious look in her eye, Uri crossed her arms raised an eyebrow and smirked.

=0=

"Haaaaaa…. Haaa…." The white haired Sith wheezed almost toppling over as she tried to holster her weapon.

"W-why…. Does everyone here have the ability to choke me?" Uri frantically asked, leaning against a wall for support. Vette spun her blasters around and holstered them, walking over to her companion.

"Well, look on the bright side, I think this is all the pieces." The Twi'lek pointed out after spotting the metallic item in Uri's hand. The sith smiled weakly at the sharpshooter before pushing herself away from the wall.

"We should go before more show up." Uri suggested, putting the ravager piece away. Vette looked around the dark temple, her head was starting to feel a bit murky and heavy. Shaking off the strange feeling she nodded in agreement with her friend, "The sooner we get out of here the better."

=0=

As the duo passed the threshold to the ravager's chest room, the atmosphere shifted. Uri became uneasy and Vette felt a wave of anxiety wash over her, however the duo continued forward. The opening with the chest came into view and everything was the same as they left it; aside from the strange feeling.

Uri reached inside the chest and pulled out a piece and began to repair the dismantled relic. The white haired Sith was so intensely focused on the repairs that everything around her seemed distant. Piece by piece the ravager was coming together, until finally the final part clicked together.

Though Uri completed the artifact, she felt strangely empty and cold. Finding herself staring at the object in her hand the world seemed to melt away leaving nothing behind. After staring at the artifact for so long the white haired girl remembered her companion, looking up and around expecting to see a twi'lek she was taken by surprise when she saw nothing; not the walls, not the floor, she looked back at her hand, not even the ravager.

Frantically searching for a way out, Vette, or _anything_ for that matter, she called out into the void desperately. After a couple minutes of terrifying silence Uri's body froze when she heard a sound from behind her, the Sith's blood became ice, and she began to shake. Barely gaining the willpower to turn, the warrior slowly shifted her feet only to hear the noise once more but this time louder causing her to stop.

The noise that made her freeze, the noise that kept her tossing and turning at night, the noise that still haunts her to this day; it was the cries of pain that Kana made when Uri _killed_ her.

=0=

A/N: Hiya. I'm back, sorry about that, this chapter was supposed to be released earlier but with all forces of nature working against me...Anyhow here we are chapter 7. As usual thank you oh so very much for everything: favoriting, following, and reviewing as well as taking time out of your day just to even consider serendipity, it means a lot. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you, but you're looking lovely as usual.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ravager

Chapter 8: The ravager

Vette watched from the side as Uri repaired the ravager, the Sith explained what the item did in little detail beforehand; "it's a tool used to extract information." The twi'lek sat across from her companion on a fallen pillar. Everything seemed to be going relatively well, watching Uri work. However while piecing together the final parts, looking closer the Sith's eyes were staring with glazed eyes at the ravager while she worked autonomously on the repairs.

The Twi'lek got up and slowly began to walk closer, "Uri are you...okay?" Vette asked quietly. No response from the Sith other than the sound of pieces clicking into place. The sharpshooter moved in closer, reaching out to grab her companion as she was piecing the final part together; and without warning Uri collapsed.

Luckily Vette was close enough to catch her, "Uri!" The twi'lek called out in a panic. Vette frantically moved two fingers against the white haired girl's neck to find her pulse she breathed a sigh of relief after a couple mortifying seconds before she felt the steady beat, she then turned her attention to the ravager. When Uri was constructing the item it seemed to be a circlet of sorts but the device assumed the form of a bracelet of some kind seeing how it wrapped around the Sith's wrist.

Surprisingly that was the least worrisome problem; Vette could see that the Ravager was doing… _something_ as dark red energy flared from it. The twi'lek attempted to pry the bracelet off of Uri's bandaged arm-with no luck. ' _Damn. Damn. Damn.'_ The sharpshooter thought desperately pulling at the device.

"THE RAVAGER LIVES!" A foreign voice shouted from the entrance. A man followed by three others trailed behind him, he wore a Sith lord's robes but with slave apparel underneath. Vette pulled out a blaster and trained it at the lord's forehead, still cradling Uri. "Back off buddy, if you're not here to help then step back." The twi'lek threatened.

"Silence alien scum, you will address me as lord Dun, you're lucky to bask in the presence of the ravager. No one can help your weakling of a companion now, the ravager will feast on her fears, anger, and regrets until she's nothing but an empty husk; there is no escape for her." The pseudo Sith Lord explained.

Vette's arm wavered in response for a moment, but she refocused and snapped her arm to the next enemy and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the chamber and one of the slaves behind the Sith Lord collapsed with a smoking hole through his forehead. "Then you don't know her like I do."

The slave lord smiled manically as he pulled out a lightsaber and ignited the blade. The sharpshooter gently placed Uri propped against the ravager's holding place, and spun her second blaster around her finger as she pulled it out. "Let's see what you got." She taunted.

=0=

Kana stared back at a wide-eyed Uri, blood dripping from the brunette's face. "Why…" The acolyte spoke softly barely above a whisper. The white haired sith rushed the brunette with a powerful strike only to miss, Kana appeared again but behind the warrior. "The real Kana died a long time ago…You're not real." Uri turned to face her old friend once more. "You _can't_ be her." She pleaded with foggy eyes. The bloody acolyte said nothing but stared with a blank face, "Please say something, tell me i'm a monster, tell me i'm heartless, tell me…. Anything i'm begging you." the white haired sith whispered trying to hold back tears as she waited for a response.

MInutes passed in silence before Uri spoke up again, "Yeah... I thought as mu-" She froze as her throat began to tighten. The warrior gasped for air as she was lifted off her feet, struggling to keep her eyes open she glared at Kana who had her arm outstretched strangling Uri. Wriggling around in the acolyte's grasp the white haired sith became slower and slower each passing moment, her eyelids became heavy, her vision blurred; Uri began to accept her demise.

=0=

Vette side-stepped an overhead saber cut and shot another crazed slave. The slave leader roared in anger continuing his assault on the twi'lek. The sharpshooter bobbed and weaved by the saber, having it just barely miss each time. With each dodge Vette let loose a salvo of blaster bolts into the slave reinforcements downing a couple, but for every one slave killed two took their place. The twi'lek almost tripped over herself as she attempted another dodge, quickly realizing her mistake the tomb raider brought arms up into a cross guard and dashed a short distance; catching the saber strike by the hilt. "Uri! I know you can hear me, fight it!" Vette screamed desperately. She pushed the Sith away and back pedaled to her companion aiming her weapons at the attackers. "I could really use your help, don't let me down." The twi'lek spoke low that only Uri could hear.

=0=

The white haired Sith's eyes shot open, she threw her bandaged arm in front of her channeling whatever energy was left into a force push. Kana was thrown back releasing Uri in the process, almost losing her balance as she landed the warrior coughed and gasped before turning her attention the the brunette.

The acolyte was recovering from her fall but before she could stand Uri hovered above and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Kana attempted to flail at the white haired Sith, Uri merely wrapped her arms around the acolyte. "Kana… You forgave me all that time ago, and here I am I still haven't forgiven myself." The struggling stopped.

"Was it worth it?" the brunette asked softly.

"Power is never worth the price of those you love, I know that now." the white haired warrior whispered back, as the memory of the night on Ziost flashed in her mind.

"I cut you down like an animal, like what they did to my mother-and I did it all in the name of power. I'm sorry." Uri held her old friend tighter, for a moment there was silence, no movement until Uri felt kana return her embrace. "Uri... You didn't have control of your actions it's o-"

"NO! I did...I did, I could have broke free but i didn't." the white haired girl held even tighter, Kana was silent for awhile. "You said it yourself kid, I already forgave you; it's time you forgave yourself and moved on." Without realizing Uri was crying but with a smile.

"You always were such a cry baby."

"Shut up."

Uri laughed softly, realizing that the girl in her arms had disappeared and the ravager on her arm had appeared. "Goodbye kana."

=0=

Vette stumbled as she sidestepped another strike, panting she attempted to hold up her arm for another shot. Her aim wavered due to her shaking limb, through the sight on her blaster she spotted Dun along with the rest of the slaves, sneering and taunting the twi'lek. The sharpshooter took a quick shot at the Lord, who deftly deflected the bolt back at Vette's blaster. "Well, Damn looks like you _do_ know how to use that thing, it's about time." She panted.

One of the slaves along with the lord slowly approached. The henchman reached out to grab the twi'lek but was met with two blaster bolts to the chest, Vette threw the body away and pointed it at the Lord. "Checkma-" The Slave lord slashed at the blaster splitting it in two. "Mate" he finished. Vette smiled nervously as she tried to back away, before she could move one foot she was grabbed by the collar of her jacket and lifted off her feet. "You have spirit twi'lek, maybe we should keep you around for some _fun_." Vette tried to flail in an attempt to escape. The pseudo Sith Lord grabbed the twi'lek's arms to stop her frantic movements as he leaned in closer to Vette's face.

The sharpshooter turned her face away and closed her eyes struggling as best she could. Time passed and Vette realized that it had been too long and something should have happened, slowly opening her eyes she saw Dun wide-eyed with fear staring at something behind her. The Twi'lek turned her head becoming wide-eyed herself but equal parts shocked and relieved, Uri had got up from her unconsciousness and was pulling the Ravager off her arm. "T-that's impossible…" Dun stammered in disbelief. The whole room watched in awe as The white haired Sith pried the torture device from herself, Energy flared out and around from Uri causing panic among the slaves most running in terror leaving only a few and Lord Dun in the chamber.

"Stay back we have the Twi'lek!" The slave lord threatened turning the Twi'lek into a body shield saber hovering against her throat.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you…." Vette warned smiling smugly. Dun paid no attention still keeping his eyes on the Sith. With a loud snap and burst of energy the ravager came off and snapped back into it's original form, Uri threw the device to the side and staggered to an upright stance hanging her head. "S-stay right w-" The slave lord froze up- as the rest of his followers collapsed simultaneously, Vette took that chance to remove herself from Dun. Looking over to her companion who was inching closer with her arm in front of her, "Glad to have you b-" the white haired girl had wrapped her arms around the twi'lek in a bear hug.

Uri looked up and at her companion and smiled warmly, "I won't die so easily, not when I have you to come back to." the warrior began to stretch her other limbs while Vette blushed slightly, still holding the lord in place with her bandaged one. She walked over to the discarded ravager and picked it up, eyeing it before placing it away safely. The frozen slave lord could only follow with despair in his eyes as Uri walked off with the artifact he held dear. "Shall we?" Uri asked gesturing towards the exit. "Gladly." her Twi'lek companion scoffed in response as she stared at Dun. The two crossed the threshold to the hallway and the chamber, The white haired sith still keeping the slave lord in place as she stared at her enemy, "Farewell." she merely said. Using her free arm, Uri concentrated on the weakened ceiling of the temple causing debris to block the path to the ravager chamber, no entry no exit. The white haired Sith let her arms drop to her side as the smoked cleared, turning to Vette, " _ **Now**_ we can go."

=0=

A/N: Holy hell kite it's been way too long, real sorry bout that, a whole plethora of things got in my way (again and as usual): Laziness, school, laziness, school...whatever. Chapter 9 is in the works it's comin' i swear hopefully it won't take 3 months. But as always, thank you very much for following, favoriting, and reviewing; and even just for taking the time to check out serendipity. Also, you're looking especially bright and beautiful today, have a great rest of your day.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Fury

Chapter 9: Oh Fury

The duo stopped outside Darth Baras's chambers, Uri turned to her companion to speak, "I think i'll stick with you this time." Vette spoke up first grabbing the white haired sith by the arm. The white haired sith smiled, "aw, you're so cute how can I say no." the warrior cupped her hands around her companion's cheeks. The twi'lek rolled her eyes and the two walked inside the room where baras was attending to his captive. "Apprentice right on time, I assume you have it?" The darth asked in a manic and desperate tone.

Uri nodded and handed the device over, Baras took it swiftly and glided almost cheerfully to the agent. "Watch closely apprentice." The ravager latched on to the spy's forehead immediately, emitting massive amounts of dark energy. The apprentice watched expressionless as well did her companion while the republic spy screamed in agony, "AGHHH!" the yelling was bone chilling, one was able to _feel_ his pain.

"Tell me what I wish to know!" The Darth screamed as he reveled in the agent's pain. The ravager was a device that brutally ripped secrets from the mind using the dark side of the force, feeding off a person's negative emotions: Hate, regret, fear.

Uri had experienced it first hand, so she felt a sense of sympathy for the agent. Baras demanded answers from the spy would scream in agony and he would reluctantly give them, the duo stayed quiet wincing periodically as the cycle continued painfully.

=0=

The duo stepped out of the Darth's interrogation room. The agent along with the ravager expired, but not before disclosing the disturbances in Baras's spy network: A master Nomen Karr of the Jedi order and his Padawan with a unique gift of discovering a person's true nature which is very inconvenient for a spy network.

"That's quite the party trick this pada-what's-it got." Vette spoke up, trying to break the painful silence. Uri stared at her pirate companion for a bit then smiled, "I'll show you my party tricks sometime." She said with a wink. The tomb raider blushed and turned away quickly diverting the conversation, "Hey, We got a ship now!" Uri tossed up the keycard to the duo's new ship hangar and smirked at her companion's attempt to dodge her advances.

"Excellent idea Vette, the best tricks are done in private after all." Teased the white haired girl. Vette was speechless for awhile, "We'll see." Was all the twi'lek could muster for her response as she stared at the floor, her face feeling flushed. Placing her hands on her hips, Uri led the way with a victorious strut while Vette followed behind.

=0=

"Excuse me, is this hangar 2?" The white haired Sith politely asked one of the landing station workers.

"My lor-" he started

"Uri is fine." She interrupted with a smile.

"Uh..y-yes miss Uri this is hangar 2, would you like us to notify your friend that you've arrived?" The warrior looked to her twi'lek companion who merely shrugged, "No, that's okay I'll greet them myself. Thank you very much." Uri bowed and the duo made their way into the hangar. Vette ran up the ramp to the control room to get a glimpse of their new ship. The white haired Sith trailed behind hands in her pockets, amused at the "ooo's" and "ahhh's" her companion made. An Imperial starship, fighter class Fury, angular sleek design, topped with empire gray and imperial black colors to boot.

Uri stood slightly behind her companion admiring the ship as well. Though the white haired Sith's gawking was cut short when she felt another presence behind her, just watching. The other person in the room didn't feel like a hangar worker they felt more...Oppressive. Uri was about to turn around to face the unknown and potential threat when, "I'm gonna go down there and check it out!" Vette exclaimed and ran down the ramp to the starfighter. The sith warrior watched her companion run out of sight before sighing, "You're not that good at concealing yourself." Finally turning around to meet the assailant's Crimson saber inches from her face.

"So, who's trying to kill me now?" Uri asked impatiently rolling her eyes in annoyance. The enemy lowered his blade and scoffed at the female sith.

"Beautiful starship, lady Grathan sends her regards." The opposing Sith said, tossing an object into Uri's hand. Upon closer examination it seemed to be in an upgrade chip for the fury's weapon systems. "Huh, I guess that old ha-" the white haired Sith ducked underneath the enemy's saber swipe, "However, _lord_ Grathan sends his." The assassin sneered, slashing again. Although experienced and precise Uri dodged each strike without drawing her weapon, "I think you misunderstand, lord grathan is dead he's been re-" then it hit her.

"The kid doesn't trust me!" The white haired sith laughed jumping back out of range of the assassin. The opposing sith just stared at her not amused at her revelation, "Maybe after I deal with you, i'll take your starship…. and your little twi'lek harlot, as an exchange for all the trouble you caused Lord Grathan." It was his turn to laugh as he saw Uri's expression change, his threat obviously hitting affecting her. The sith brandished his weapon, admiring carefully before lifting his head back up to face the white haired Sith expecting her to be further away.

But instead was startled to meet Uri's bandaged hand grab him by the face, the force at which her fingers dug into his skull, the assassin could feel his bones being crushed. The pain was so immense that his saber fell from his hand and his knees to the ground, through Uri's fingers grathan's agent couldn't see her face at all, the only thing he could see before his death was those glowing red eyes. He clawed and grasped at the female sith's arm but, nothing not even a slight budge.

The pain became worse as the two combatants heard a loud snapping sound. The man screamed and yelled in pain, his voice muffled by Uri's hand. Thinking it couldn't get any worse the assassin closed his eyes in an attempt to distract himself from the pain, it was barely helping but at least it did something… So he believed, when something cold and metal was felt pressed firmly against his neck: A lightsaber. He opened his mouth to let out another muffled scream.

=0=

"There you are!" Vette exclaimed happily, running up to her companion. "What kept you?" The twi'lek asked, tilting her head slightly. ' _It is a crime for someone to be this cute…'_ the Sith thought.

"Sorry sorry, I was awestruck." The white haired girl chuckled cupping the other girl's face in her hands.

"Me too, the ship is beautiful!" The twi'lek managed what with Uri squishing her face.

"I wasn't talking about the ship." Uri said with a smirk. Letting go of her friend's face tracing a finger across her chin playfully before walking up to the fury's doors Uri turned around at the top of the ramp and gestured her companion to follow, "Well don't just stand there!" Vette's face felt as if was about to burst into flames as she walked up the ramp avoiding eye contact with her flirtatious friend. ' _This girl…'_ Vette scoffed in her mind.

=0=

"Hellooooo?" Uri pondered to the fury as she peeked her head around the entrance corridor.

"Oh! My stars." An unknown voice replied. Vette smirked and raised an eyebrow as she trailed behind Uri into the main room of the ship. A droid standing on the far side of the room clasped its hands together as it shifted over to the duo.

"You must be my new master!" The droid spoke excitedly.

"M-my kind, nice, and not abusive… Master." The droid mumbled, warranting a hearty laugh from the Sith and a small giggle from the sharpshooter.

"Oh no… You are aren't you?!" The steward droid lamented in despair. Uri trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes spoke up, "W-what is your functions aboard the ship droid?"

"Well master, I am 2v-r8 a steward droid. I am to oversee light maintenance of the ship, overall health and safety of the personnel aboard this vessel, and most importantly do your bidding master…"

"Uri."

"Ah. Of course, and you are?

"Vette."

"Wonderful! Master Uri and miss Vette." 2V-R8 gave a slight bow. "Is there anything I can do for you two?" Uri and Vette exchanged looks and both girls immediately knew, "Food!" The two said in unison, the droid stood upright nodded it's head and walked off without a word. The duo watched as their chef walked off before Vette spoke up cheerily. "I call the shower first!" But before Uri could protest, her twi'lek companion had already run off. "Well, I guess that means i'll fly." The white haired girl sighed and began to wander to the cockpit.

=0=

After taking off from the drommund Kaas hangers the duo and their newfound droid butler drifted in the depths of imperial space. After ensuring that the ship wouldn't crash into Uri went and claimed her room, the fury was a military ship; therefore there was the crew/guest quarters and the captain's-now Uri's room. The white haired sith had moved all over her belongings inside and had made herself at home, stripping her gauntlets, robes, and greaves for Shorts and a shirt. ' _How dirty is this twi'lek, and how much food is 2V making...'_ an hour had passed and neither Vette nor 2V-R8 had turned up. The warrior got up from the edge of her bed and made her way out of her room to try and find one of them.

First the kitchen, Uri peeked her head through the door and embraced the smell of a nice meal, not saying that cantina meals were bad; but the white haired shudders to remember the last meal and how it didn't sit well with her stomach. 2V either paid no attention to the girl standing in the doorway or didn't notice, either way Uri wasn't going to stick around to find out so she made her way to the shower room.

The next few minutes were a total blur to Uri, she recalls leaving the kitchen and walking towards the bathroom not really paying attention where she was walking, but she doesn't remember bumping into Vette. Snapping back to reality Uri evaluated the situation, a familiar twi'lek girl clad only in a towel stood a few steps in front of her. "Uri!" she squeaked.

Vette scrambled behind the nearest wall. "I wasn't gonna peek on you in the shower, if that's what you're thinking love." The white haired Sith explained amused by her companion's reaction. The sharpshooter grumbled, and cautiously walked away from her hiding spot. "Don't get any ideas in that Sithy head of yours."

Uri grinned deviously, "my dear Vette, I would _never_ do something evil as; oh I dunno… Use the force to pull off that towel."

"Do it, and I plug you full of blaster bo-" Vette stopped mid threat after realizing, "That bastard at the temple cut up my blasters!" The artifact hunter screamed.

"Easy easy Vette, they're standard issue blasters in the cockpit to shoot me with." Uri explained in an attempt to calm her friend. It seemed to have worked, but only a little, Vette groaned in annoyance. "Ugh I was so used to those too _and_ they were a gift from taunt _and…"_ the twi'lek continued to ramble in frustration. Uri leaned back against a wall watching in amusement.

Vette paced in the main room of the fury and continued droning on about to keep going, until she felt something press against her back. Uri wrapped her arms around the twi'lek's waist in a hug during her rant, and immediately the sharpshooter began to calm down. "Don't sweat it Vette." The white haired sith happily chided patting her on the head as she began to walk away. Vette, without thinking grabbed Uri's hand; the sharpshooter and Sith stared at one another in silence both closing the distance between each other. Both just inches away from, "Master Uri! Miss Vette!" 2V-R8 called out cheerily walking into view with two plates in each hand. The droid turned to see the two girls standing rather awkwardly beside each other, "Miss Vette, do you require another towel? Perhaps some clothes?"

"Thanks 2V, i'm good though. Could you set the plates over there." she pointed to the table on the other side of the room, the droid nodded and shuffled off.

"I'm...gonna get dressed…" she mumbled to her sith companion as she walked off to one of the rooms. Uri merely nodded as she watched the twi'lek entered one of the rooms. ' _I do hope she realizes that, that is my room….'_ The white haired sith began to laugh. "This is going to be one hell of a ride." she sighed blissfully.

=0=

A/N: chapter 9: hi again! It's me! Sorry for the wait, this one was supposed to come out yesterday but this and that happened. How have you guys been? I've missed ya guys. Thank you as always for following, favoriting, and reviewing and taking the time out your day to just check serendipity out! You're looking especially striking today.

P.s you always leave me awestruck boss love ya. 3


	10. Chapter 10: A Twi'lek and her Sith

Chapter 10: A Twi'lek and her Sith

"Vette, hurry up with that will ya?" Vette ignored the remark from flash and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and continued fiddling with the mechanism on the statue. "Hey, **you** wanna do this?" Vette hissed back, still fiddling until she heard a click. "It's about ti-" the other twi'lek stopped his words immediately while Vette crouched lower when she heard it too; footsteps. They were getting closer on the tomb hunters' position, "Dammit… Vette I'll distract them, make a break for it and find the others."

"Flash wai-" before she could protest he pulled out his blaster and yelled into the halls of the catacombs. "Come get me you imperial bastards!" Taking pot shots along the way. The remaining twi'lek jumped up and ran towards the exit, turning the corner she was stopped dead in her tracks by a rifle butt. Barely conscious the sharpshooter tried focusing on her surroundings and counted at least 4 of the same imperial trooper in front of her. "I got one, what about the rest...what do you mean 'escape?'"

"Well whatever, what should I do with this one?" Vette in her daze could barely understand the situation, she grabbed her aching skull and slowly tried to crawl away from the distracted trooper.

"Really? Should be easier just to kill her, whatever." The imperial easily strode over to the struggling twi'lek.

"Now where do you think you're going, tail head?" He asked while delivering a kick to Vette's side. "Your friends left you, they're not coming back for you, you're alone little girl no one is going to save you." The trooper taunted, pressing the sharpshooter's head into the ground, Vette grit her teeth in pain thinking that she was gonna find a way out or by the least get thrown in a cell and find a way out then, until she felt a familiar yet horrific feeling around her neck. The cold metal clamping down around her neck, the small hum of the energy stored in it, the perpetual fear of electrocution; "but look on the bright side, you get to be our slave for a really _**really**_ long time." You could practically hear him grinning smugly behind his helmet as he stood up. Vette turned to look at him, her eyes widened at the sight of his boot being slammed against her face.

=0=

"AH!" Vette jumped up in her bunk covered in cold sweats and panting. The twi'lek looked around and took a deep breath after realizing she was aboard the fury in the crew's quarters. After calming down she took another deep breath and let out a sigh falling back in her bed.

=0=

-entice, do not fail me. Quinn will be awaiting your arrival." Vette groggily heard as she trudged out of her room. Uri turned off the fury's holocommunicator and turned to her sleepy twi'lek companion, "Sleep well?" she pondered. Vette replied with a incomprehensible noise, a mix between a moan and a grumble as she slumped into Uri. The sith turned and held her companion in an embrace, "I'll take that as a yes." she chuckled softly. The sharpshooter slowly looked up resting her chin against Uri's chest, ' _was she always this tall?'_ Vette's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Uri, who was smiling warmly. She was... Stunning, striking, **beautiful** to the Twi'lek, who stared in awe; she then focused her attention to the sith's lips, they looked so...enticing- so soft. Vette was enjoying the warm embrace of her companion, she wanted to stay that forever but suddenly the sharpshooter felt a sudden pang in her chest, ' _I have to put a stop to this.'_ the thought manifested in her mind. the mishap that happened the previous day came to mind adding on to the feeling of fleeing as she slowly tried to pull herself free..

Uri did the unexpected and pulled the twi'lek back closer, prompting her to let out a small squeak. "Why so glum love?" Vette realized she was wearing her heart on her face, showing off her pained expression to Uri. "It's nothing I'm fine."

"Mm, you don't seem fine, are you si-" the sith's words were cut short by a slap to her hand.

"I said I am fine, lay off!" The twi'lek snapped a little louder and harsher than she had intended. ' _It's better this way.'_ Uri released the other girl obediently and submissively stepping away, "Of course, my apologies…" the two stood in silence looking away from each other. Uri was about to break the silence when, "Master Uri, we've arrived at Balmorra as requested." Still staring at the twi'lek the sith responded, "Thank you 2V...I-I'll take us in." the warrior eyed her companion who was still had her back faced to the former for a little while longer before heading to the cockpit. As Uri left the room Vette sighed to herself and walked to her room to get ready. ' _Everyone i've ever gotten close to has either left me, died, or moved on. They don't really care, i miss the old crew but i wonder if they miss me; they haven't come to look for me after Korriban. They left me in a jail cell to rot. After I stopped pirating around with Nok drayen no one wanted anything to do with me, my mother and sister; I don't even know where they are or even if they're alive….I just...don't want to feel hurt anymore.'_ Before crossing the threshold to her room, Vette glanced back to see Uri turn into the cockpit.

=0=

Vette walked into the head of the fury fastening her holsters, looking out the window she could see the war torn surface of Balmorra. Republic sympathizers, the resistance- the inhabitants of balmorra fight against the empire for control of the planet. The tw'lek asked 2V earlier about the call with Baras, the droid explained that one the Darth's spies were located on this planet, an agent posing as a republic officer. One of the Imperial lieutenants on the ground are tasked to aid them in anyway possible to find the agent before he is exposed by Master nomen Karr's padawan. Vette looked up at Uri in silence, as she brought the fury down into Balmorran hangar.

"Oh! Vette, you scared me. We'll be leaving soon grab your things, i'll see you in a bit." The white haired girl explained hurriedly as she rushed off to her room. Vette patted herself down, concluding that she didn't forget and took a breath before heading to the airlock.

=0=

Uri pocketed her hands and looked into the balmorran Sky, troop transports, fighters, bombers, and explosions riddled the skies. "Great place for a vacation home." Vette jested as an attempt to test the waters between the two.

"Mm, I suppose not." The white haired warrior replied absentmindedly, looking around for the building Baras said their contact would be. The twi'lek furrowed her brow at Uri's response, ' _she still believes I'm upset with her…'_

"Hey ur-"

"I think I see the place, sorry were you saying something?" The Sith Interrupted, Vette dismissed the question with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand. Uri just shrugged and gestured to the building with a slight tilt of her head. " _I'm such an idiot."_ The sharpshooter thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose all the while lagging behind her companion.

=0=

The duo walked into the building where they heard a voice in the other room, "Yes, my lord I will ensure that I will do everything in my power so that your apprentice is successful." Uri was the first to enter.

"Here she is now lieutenant Quinn, get to the briefing." Darth baras ordered from the other end of the holotransmission. The man in front communicator turned to face the duo, he appeared just as tall as Uri with slick black hair with a mole on his face that Vette took immediate notice of (as well as made fun of). The sharpshooter could also take away from his demeanor that he was another of those stuck-up imperial officer types. ' _So basically all of them.'_ she scoffed to herself. "My lord, it's honor to be in the presence of Darth Baras's apprentice, I am Lieutenant Malavi Quinn at your service." The officer explained following up with a bow.

"Lieutenant, rise." Uri demanded. Quinn expected to come face to face with with an angry Sith warrior, believing his greeting wasn't up to par to her liking. He began to pick himself up, "My lord I am truly sorry, If I have offen-"

"Uri, my name is Uri not 'my lord', not 'master', just Uri." The Warrior sternly elaborated to the Lieutenant. Malavi raised a brow at Uri, "But other than that, it's a pleasure to meet you." The white haired girl changed her tone entirely and smiled warmly holding out her bandaged hand for a handshake, Quinn stared at it and back to the apprentice before taking it in his own with a smile.. Vette took notice and rolled her eyes on instinct feeling another pang in her chest as the two shook hands. "I'm Vette if anyone was wondering." The Twi'lek blurted out eyeing Uri and then the Lieutenant.

"If you're all done with pleasantries, we do have a spy to attend to." The Darth on the end of the holo barked.

"Quinn, the briefing if you will please."

"Right away my lord."

=0=

Uri stepped out with Vette in tow. "Darth's and their games and I the pawn, I swear…" The Sith sighed heavily continuing to rant on out loud with Vette only half paying attention, the other half of her was deep in thought, ' _Oh boy, I thought pushing her away would make this easier; this is the EXACT opposite. Watching her get chummy with that stiff of a lieutenant... '_ The sharpshooter watched has her companion paced about back and forth complaining about something, a part of her felt a certain calm and safety towards the other girl; while the other gave off an feel of uncertainty. ' _Maybe it's time to put my trust into someone again, i'm not sure if this feeling is love or if it's infatuation. But I feel comfortable, I can let my guard down around her. Being at her side feels oddly… right.'_ Uri threw her hands up in the air and got even more heated about what she was ranting about and Vette giggled softly at the sight.

Uri ran her bandaged hand through her hair and sighed again looking towards the sky, watching as fighters flew to and from the shipyard. The sith got lost in clouds for moment before something grabbed on to her hand, she turned to see Vette smiling cheerfully while playfully swinging their hands. "V-Vette?" The white haired warrior sputtered trying to pull her hand away in a futile attempt. "Yes?" The twi'lek responded in a coy manner not letting Uri pull her hand free. "W-what about... earlie-" The warrioress was cut short when the shorter girl cupped her hands around the latter's face.

"I'm fine now I was actually feeling a little ill but i'm good now, okay?"

"Bu-"

"Okay?" Uri was speechless as she stared at her Twi'lek companion slightly blushing at the sudden contact. The two stood in what seemed like a strange embrace to the rest of the onlookers in the middle of the balmorran Imperial station, but to the duo all they were focused on were each other.

"Actually wait, i'll be 100% okay if you promise me something." Vette's expression was serious.

"Anything love, i-if you need me to give you more space stop the flir-"

"Never abandon me, always come back to me." Uri could not only feel the plea, she could see it in her companion's eyes. She could see the pain of her past and the fear of pain for the future, the white haired sith took hold of the twi'lek's hands with her own.

"Vette, in this small amount of time and in this galaxy of unfathomable size I met you- and you've brought a light into my life that i've been missing for quite some time. You protect me and I protect you, you are someone very dear to me and I promise to never abandon you...so long as you'll have me at your side and won't push me away." The sith girl declared with a smirk. Vette rolled her eyes and playfully punched her in the side before throwing her arms around Uri, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

=0=

A/N: Hooooooooolllyyyyyyy craaaaaapp. Hey all, it's me! This has been a long time coming, like a really really long time... but here it is chapter 10 of serendipity I spent a lot of time thinking of the ways I wanted to write this and I finally came to a decision. It's really sappy and corny but honestly i'm in love with it. I hope you guys enjoy it, i'm real sorry it took so long and thank you so much for waiting I'll try to be more frequent from here on out... i'll try... But on a more serious note: As always thank you, thank you so much for favoriting, following, taking time out of your day to read and even consider reading serendipity, It means so much to me. You're looking fit and deadly as usual...really though Thank you.

P.S Boss, you've brought a light to my life that i'll always cherish and can't express with words how happy you make me, you are my greatest support, my best friend, and the one most precious to me. I love you, Happy Anniversary.


	11. Chapter 11: A life to live

Chapter 11: A life to live

' _Life truly is unfair'_ He thought.

" _This is sector 8 please send reinfor-AHHH"_

" _SECTOR 9 SEND BACKUP NO-"_

Commander Rylon listened as both commlinks cutout while two republic troopers closed the blast doors and fell back to their cover positions. "Blast doors secured sir!" The two chimed in unison to the commanding officer, watching the two fall back he could sense the fear behind their helmets'. There was distant explosion beyond the barricade causing the ground to shake. The platoon tightened their grips on their weapons still focused on the door despite the ground quake, the commanding officer turned to face the console he was monitoring. The displays flashed an unnerving "Lost signal" warning, section 10 was the remaining defense before the threat reached the squad. The commander panned the camera in that remaining section to get a bearing of the situation in the room, it was calm- the kind of calm that gave people troubled breathing and immense anxiety. He panned across the room again for the fourth time, still nothing.

Another explosion shook the ground, closer and more violent than the last causing Commander Rylon to lose his balance. He grabbed hold of the console to balance himself but when he glanced back at the display for section 10 it shot back with "Visual loss: Audio available" the commander quickly linked the headset in his ear to the console and tuned into the section's audio.

" _WHERE IS SHE?!"_ someone screamed in a panic followed by a deafening silence. Section 10 along with the commander stood completely still, the tension building along with a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Then finally he heard the most bone-chilling and unmistakeable noise: the ignition of a lightsaber blade, he had heard that eerie sound only on a couple of occasions, when the blade wasn't cutting down his troops. Never would he have thought that sound would be directed towards him or his allies. " _THERE!"_ someone screamed followed up with a hail of blaster fire. The audio to the room shortly cut out after that, the commander cut his link to the section and turned to face his platoon who stared back at him expectedly. "Steel yourselves men, we'll get through this." he lied proudly, knowing full well that Darth Baras had executed the hunt of all his spies in his network and without a shadow of a doubt knew he was going to be cut down.

A sudden chill overcame him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he turned his attention the the blast doors. He could sense that his end was near, and standing right outside those doors in fact. A part of him wondered if he should just let them in and let it be quick, the other part knew that if he did his cover would be blown and all those years lying to the soldiers in front of him about to die was for nothing. Years serving under the empire-under Darth Baras only for a potential breach to occur and _potentially_ compromise him and cause the Sith to sic an assassin on him. He stared at all the men under his "command", they all trusted him with their lives, they would give up everything for him, while he would shoot them without a second thought if the empire willed him to. These men and women were part of the republic, the opposing faction. But they were still people, with families: Mara, has two sons waiting for her back on coruscant; Miles fights for his little brother because that's all the family he has left; Niade braves a brutal war for her two younger sisters and her mother just for them to live. Not to mention the rest troopers under the great and wise Republic Commander Rylon. ' _These people deserve better, they don't deserve to die like this, they don't deserve this even though i've brought this upon them. I'm sorry all of you.'_ Rylon thought to himself as his eyes jumped to each and every one of them.

The whole room flinched when they heard a loud metal screeching noise coming from the front. The screeching continued followed by a heavy metallic snap, "Th-They're tearing it down…." one of the men whimpered. "Shut up Kin." his squadmate next to him replied gripping his blaster tighter. Suddenly the metal screeching came to a stop and the room was filled with a deafening silence, the second in command ordered two men to check the integrity of the blast door while he acted as a body shield for the commander.

The two troopers made it to the door and reluctantly began to evaluate the door's integrity. Everything seemed to be going smoothly when the second in command screamed at the top of his lungs, "MOVE!" The blast doors swung open with such force it threw the entire squad off balance. A hail of blaster bolts flew at the metal debris and the smoke that blocked direct vision of their assailant, but all members of the battalion discharged their weapons anyway. A couple more seconds passed and the blaster fire began to die down to a halt and the smoke cleared.

"Someone confirm the kill!" Rylon ordered. It was a couple minutes before any of the troops mustered the courage to move from cover, one of the soldiers rose steadily and proceeded forward. Halfway to the door something was tossed from the other side, "Look out!" He yelled trying to warn his comrades. All eyes were turned towards the object in the air, from first glance the unit believed it to be rope, it landed behind the squad's cover. Upon further inspection the object was revealed to just be a belt, with metallic items attached to it.

"FLASH GRENADES!" Someone shouted in a panic, but it was too late. No one was prepared to shield their eyes from blinding supernova like light. The commander grunted and stumbled backwards, hands against his eyes. Instinctively he pulled out his blaster in case he would have to protect himself should the enemy get through. His eyes may be blind but his hearing was still functioning, he listened as a couple of troopers recovered first and tried to return fire thanks to their helmets and were trying to refocus themselves when he heard that noise once more. The eerie chill of a lightsaber being ignited, Baras's spy blinked hastily trying to regain his vision all the while he heard blaster fire, the sound of the lightsaber swinging, and the screams of his men. Eyes still not re-adjusted the republic commander aimed his pistol blindly in the direction of the conflict, not wanting to risk friendly fire he pulled the trigger cautiously. The blaster shot was the only noise to fill the room and after that, silence once more, not even the low hum of a lightsaber. The commander blinked a couple more times his vision coming back to him in the form of his blurred boots. He felt a slight pressure pushing down on the barrel of his blaster, eyes still blurry he looked forward to see three of the figure gently holding onto his weapon.

"Hello, commander." the voice said gently, ' _a woman?'_ he thought.

"Who are you, what do you want?" The republic officer questioned standing up to face his adversary, his vision starting to come back to him. A woman clad in combat greaves and dark colored robes along with her bandaged hand holding onto the barrel of his blaster stood before him. Her eyes were flaming gold, her shoulder-length hair was as white as snow and she smiled an oddly warm smile for an assassin.

"Your attention, please." Rylon raised his brow and lowered his blaster.

"My name is Uri, the twi'lek is Vette." The white haired Sith gestured behind the commander. Turning his gaze to meet the end of a blaster pointed at him wielded by a rather young looking twi'lek sporting a smug grin Rylon then turned back to Uri, "What is this…"

"If I am being honest commander, i'm going to kill you." Uri said with a heavy sigh.

"Darth baras has ordered for your demise. I am truly sorry, I will make it quick." The warrioress reached for her saber.

"How does it feel?" Uri froze.

"The feeling of someone controlling you, the feeling of suffocation as they strangle your free will from you because of their own agenda, the feeling that you kill in someone else's name...The feeling that you can never live life freely _**your**_ way, for in order for you to live life you must give up living life." Commander rylon spoke stoically though he stared at the ground in front of his would be assassin.

"Some people ask for this life, I serve the Empire because it has been my life...I can see it in your eyes this is not the life for you. I know because i've seen that look before, in my son, and considering who's ordered my death i'm sure you had to kill him too." Rylon felt the anger build up within him, the frustration because of the vulnerability he felt, and the sadness of it all. He turned his gaze upwards to meet his attacker's who merely stared blankly back at him. Uri tilted her head slightly to peer past the commander and at her companion, Rylon felt the presence of the blaster disappear from the back of his head. The Twi'lek strode past stopping to whisper something to him before continuing on, his eyes immediately widened and began to water darting to the bodies of his men scattered around him, their weapons were all cut in half, and after scanning all of them repeatedly, he couldn't find two crucial components: Lightsaber wounds or blaster wounds. He turned his gaze towards the monitoring console the display flashed: _Time before camera/audio uplink retrieval_. Rylon darted his gaze back to his attacker who flashed a warm smile-a genuine smile that reminded him of his son.

"Life truly is unfair isn't it, commander?" Uri said with a sad look in her eye to contrast her reassuring smile as she reached for her saber.

=0=

A/N: Miss me? Feels good to be back as per usual, sorry about that everyone, I would've updated sooner (believe me! don't give me that look, just kidding I would be giving myself that look too) buut my computer had to go and break down on me for a good while, and I recently just got it fixed. I know this one is kinda short compared to the other chapters, but I really did like writing it. New chapter coming soon(-ish)... it's coming I promise. Thanks as always for following, favoriting, and taking time out of your days to stick around and checking serendipity out, it means so much to me. Any feed back is appreciated. Ya lookin pretty nice today, I really like your hair.


	12. Chapter 12: A Title's weight

Chapter 12: A Title's weight

"Ahhh…. U-Uri… ahhh…. I c-can't…." Vette panted.

"Ahh…. just… hold out a bit longer….darling." Replied the white haired sith also panting.

"Ahh I can't...i'm gonna.."

"Not...yet.."

The two girls spoke in short breaths as they jogged towards the Sobrik docking port. As soon as their feet crossed the threshold into the port Uri fell against a wall and Vette tripped and laid sprawled out on the floor, the duo trying to catch their breath.

"It...wouldn't have killed that stupid lieutenant to warn us _**earlier.**_ " complained the out of breath twi'lek still spread out on the floor. While the tomb raider has had her fair share of workouts none compared to sprinting up and down balmorra searching for the jedi who had recorded the two's previous encounter with commander Rylon. Uri was already starting to recover, due to her Sith training and physical conditioning, the Warrioress was merely winded for a couple of seconds.

"On the bright side, the jedi is cornered here. The only way out would be to sneak or steal a ship out and even then it would be shot down." The white haired sith spoke with determination in her voice as she walked over to her fallen companion offering a hand.

"C'mon love, we're almost done. When we do catch them i'll find more ways to get you sweaty and out of breath on the ship." Uri said with a wink.

"You're...ridiculous." Vette replied only just now starting to recover.

=0=

"Quinn, we're here at the spaceport which hangar?" Uri questioned into her wrist communicator eyes darting around the area.

"Hangar 3 sir, officers are delaying her as much as possible while we speak." The lieutenant replied hastily. Without a response she signaled Vette with a mere nod and the two jogged towards the hangar elevator. Uri waved her hand and the elevator shut and began to move, the sharpshooter did an equipment check on herself while the Sith spun her saber around.

"You ever fight a jedi before?" The twi'lek asked as she checked her blasters, Uri already knew the answer to the question but she let the silence stir for a little before answering. "I've killed a Sith lord before, does that count?" Questioned the white haired sith with a smile. The query earned her a light flick to the forehead from her companion, "does 'jedi' sound like 'sith lord'?" Vette asked in a disciplinary tone.

"N-no bu-"

"Then?"

"No ma'am." Uri answered feeling slightly dejected.

The Sith outstretched her arms above her hand and pushed up on her toes, silently stretching herself out when Vette stepped in front of her.

"Yes?" The white haired sith pondered.

"I know I know, i'll be car-" the Twi'lek threw herself at her companion and wrapped her arms around the latter, burying her face into her chest.

"Remember what you promised." She looked up. "Got it?" Uri still shocked from the initial contact merely stared at the tomb raider. A couple of seconds passed the only sound being the elevator when Uri finally wrapped her arms around Vette as well.

"And leave you all alone, perish the thought." The white haired Sith whispered as she pressed her companion closer to her as she stared at the dim light of the elevator. The twi'lek responded by squeezing her dearest partner tighter.

=0=

"Do you know what a Jedi is dearest Uri?" Kana questioned cheerily. Uri sat legs crossed atop the desk fiddling with her saber.

"I think so, how does it taste again?"

"Not food you dunce." Kana reached up from her spot on the floor and patted the young Sith on the leg.

"Then, i'm afraid I have no clue what a Jedi is."

=0=

Vette got off the elevator first blasters drawn as she scanned the room. Uri came out second looking everywhere her companion wasn't. Further by one of the docked ships stood three figures, two docking officers and one hooded figure.

"That one must be our Jedi love." Uri pointed out to her partner.

"How do you wanna play this one, tag-team?"

"I'll take this one, you sit there and look cute. Shouldn't be hard." the white haired Sith smirked pinching Vette's cheek. The sharpshooter struggled to get away from her teasing companion, smiling and blushing all the while.

=0=

"A Jedi… Well, they are kind of like us in a way." Kana said sounding more so like a question than statement. The young Uri hopped off the desk and plopped down next to her friend.

"A Jedi unlike a Sith is a warrior for the light side of the force."

' _There is no emotion, there is peace.'_

' _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.'_

' _There is no passion, there is serenity.'_

' _There is no chaos, there is harmony.'_

' _There is no death, there is the force.'_

"...Sounds...lifeless." A young Uri dead panned.

"Ever so cynical, little Sith." Kana chided to her companion as she ruffled her hair. After fending off kana's assault Uri added: "Think being a Sith isn't the life for you?"

"You of all people should know that it wasn't a choice for many of us." the brunette replied apologetically.

=0=

"Greetings master jedi!" Uri exclaimed as she made her way to her target. The figure turned around from talking with the officers, upon a closer glance the jedi in question was a human female around the same age as the Sith warrior. Her eyes widened at the sight of warrioress waving and smiling at her.

The jedi hastily turned back around and waved a hand in front of the two officers blocking her path. Both imperials immediately collapsed to the ground, "Was it something I said?" Uri glanced over to Vette who merely shrugged. The jedi started into a dead sprint for a docked ship. The white haired Sith's expression changed as she nodded her head to the sharpshooter. The jedi knight made it halfway across the hanger when a flurry of blaster bolts tagged the floor around her forcing her to stop.

"My name is Uri, the warning shots came from my partner Vette. We believe that you have something of ours and we'd like it back." Uri explained with a Smile as she walked towards the frozen knight.

"Make no mistake Jedi, if you try to run Vette will make quick work of plugging your back full of blaster bolts faster than you can activate your saber." The Sith said knowing full well that everything she said was perhaps a bluff but could also hold true. ' _I've never seen or heard of Vette taking down a saber-wielder...so I hope this works.'_ the warrior thought to herself as she hid behind a warm smile.

=0=

"The Jedi are our opposites, elegant, precise, humble."

"-and unfeeling" Uri interjected kana.

"Though…Every being can be made to feel fear." Continued the young Uri.

"And who's to say that Sith can't be all those things as well? A name is merely a name." Kana watched as her companion continued on and on.

=0=

"Y-you're too late Sith I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his proof." The Jedi continued to explain.

"Now, master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the Galaxy."

' _Oh dear… that's_ _ **really**_ _bad'_ Uri thought to herself as she continued to smile finally stopping a good distance from the knight.

"I will let you enjoy your delusions my dear." The white haired warrior bluffed. The jedi seemed to regain some composure and calm.

"Enjoyment is not part of the equation."

"I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrills nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm." The jedi started towards the amused Sith staring on at her with a grin.

"I think you have me confused for another, you don't know me." Uri retorted crossing her arms.

"I know from the shortcuts you've taken, your strength is thin." the sith glanced down to her bandaged arm and scoffed to herself ' _shortcuts…how rude.'_

"The dark side shall fail you, Sith." The jedi rambled on.

"Save yourself, surrender, and the jedi council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption." Uri in response placed her bandaged finger against her lips and closed her eyes to mock being in thought.

"Here's a thought, how about you surrender instead Jedi?" Questioned the white haired Sith. The knight glowered back silently.

"Think about it, we would be able to avoid so much more violence that way."

Again the knight responded with silence.

"Do you realize you're in the center of an imperial docking station, as well as an imperial sanctioned territory; you manage to strike me down and get on a ship to leave and the empire will turn you into a scrap heap in no time."

With each word the Jedi began to seem more and more convinced that she was in the wrong.

"Wouldn't it be wise to surrender yourself?" The white haired manipulator shrugged. The Jedi seemed to struggle with herself, confusion appearing on her face clearly.

"I-um..I-" the knight stammered with her words until finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, you will not fool me Sith. I am wholesome and I am light." The Jedi said adamantly. With new resolve the Jedi reached for her saber, "I will not kill you Sith, but you will not stop me. I _will_ have to incapacitate you."

"A shame." Uri replied, her smirk fading as she unhooked her saber. She glanced over shoulder to see where Vette was: which was sitting atop a pile of crates smiling.

' _Deep breaths Uri, Jedi is just a name.'_ Uri thought to herself while she activated her blade, as both her and her opponent circled each other. The knight made her move first quickly lunging forward with a thrust. Uri sidestepped the attack and slashed at the jedi's arm. With reflexes fast enough to surprise the Sith the knight pulled her arm down and twirled the rest of her body into a kick, connecting to the right side of Uri's face causing her to stumble backwards.

As the first blow connected both duelists stood motionless. Uri with her free hand wiped the blood off her lip. Her golden eyes darted to the Jedi's emerald gaze.

"One more chance to surrender." Uri dead panned already knowing the answer. The Jedi answered with only glares and squinting eyes.

"Keepers of peace my ass." Uri stated before charging back into the fray.

=0=

"What do you call a Sith with Jedi principles?" Kana questioned.

"A Jedi with a red lightsaber." Uri retorted

"You're a simple one aren't ya." The brunette scoffed.

"Why make it complicated? You have the power to make what you want of your life, don't let a title dictate it."

A young Uri stated adamantly.

=0=

The two force users seemed to dance around the hangar, each time they clashed it was elegant, fluid, and graceful. Uri smiling the whole time during her bout, while the knight stoic as usual. The two locked blades, sparks flew as the duelists stared each other down. Cool blue clashing against fiery red, piercing green staring back at intense gold. The two seemed almost evenly matched in strength with Uri slightly overpowering the knight.

The saber lock went on for a couple more minutes when the white haired duelist slashed away the blue saber throwing the jedi off balance. Before she could recover, the knight felt her opponent's shoulder slam into her chest causing her to finally topple over, the cobalt blade retracted and the jedi crashed hard onto the ground. Uri quickly used the time before the jedi could recover herself and placed her crimson blade inches away from her opponent's throat. The jedi grimaced in pain and stared up at the victor of the duel, "go ahead Sith, deal the deathblow. I die in peace knowing that the galaxy is safe." Before the white haired Sith could get a snide remark in she heard a foreign voice from the distance. "I hate to burst your bubble jedi… actually wait that's a lie, i'm reveling in it." The voice said cruelly. Malavi Quinn stood sharply hands behind his back with a squad of troopers behind him.

Vette hopped off her crate and walked beside the lieutenant and his entourage towards the defeated Jedi and the white haired Sith. "I had her screened and monitored the whole time my lord, there was never any danger at all. I intercepted her transmission before it could go anywhere." Quinn explained as he motioned for the troopers to surround the Jedi. With the knight surrounded Uri sheathed her blade and walked towards her companion and the Lieutenant. "Quinn, how are you only a lieutenant?" The officer smiled smugly while blushing slightly, "only doing my job master Uri. What should we do with her?" The troopers held the Jedi in place on her knees. "It's your call sir." one of the troopers nodded.

"Gloat all you like Sith, I know in the end the light will always win." The jedi deadpanned, the look on her face was that of someone who's had their spirit crushed entirely. Uri scanned the defeated Jedi up and down a couple of times. "Let her live." As soon as the words left her mouth she could sense the shock coming from everyone in the room. Everyone except Vette smiled knowingly.

"Ma'am.. Are you sure?" Uri looked over at Quinn, "I am, a Jedi investigator could be worth a lot of information." The white haired Sith walked over to the struggling knight and knelt down in front of her. "What do you feel Jedi?"

"I feel nothing." She deadpanned. Uri reached over and patted the jedi's leg apologetically. "And that is why you failed Jedi." The white haired Sith glared with her golden eyes at the jedi's reflecting.

=0=

"Think a person a could be both a Jedi and Sith?" Kana asked.

"No, you can't be one without being the other." Uri replied, kana stared back from her spot on the floor perplexed.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I'm going to be who _I_ am not what a title says I am." Uri proudly stated as she gazed out the nearby window.

=0=

Darth Baras appeared through the holotransmission. "Hmm, most peculiar my apprentice. You did well in disposing of Commander Rylon, as well as that pesky Jedi, both you and Malavi." Both nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you were to fully asses the lieutenants performance apprentice, what would you say?" The Darth queried.

"Simply put master, all of this could not have been done without the lieutenant's assistance." The white haired warrior gestured to Quinn. Vette could almost see the lieutenant's ego swell with pride as he smiled smugly at the praise from her companion. The twi'lek rolled her eyes as she watched "Official" imperial business unfold. The sharpshooter scanned lieutenant Quinn, something about his demeanor felt off, the air around him felt suspicious. Vette shifted her weight to her other foot and placed her hands on her pistols.

"I do believe you've repaid your debt to me in full Lieutenant." Baras gave a slight nod.

"I'm only doing my job my lord." he responded proudly.

"Nevertheless, I am offering you a reward: I am putting you up for a captaincy and issuing a direct order that allows you to station yourself where you so choose."

"My lord, I-I only dreamed of such a thing I am truly grateful." Quinn bowed his head in respect.

"As for you apprentice, you did well, report back to your ship there is more work to be done." The Darth turned back to his apprentice and shooed her off.

"As you wish." Uri bowed and turned on her heel and grabbed Vette by the hand on her way out. "Let's get the hell out of here before they start talking again." The white haired sith whispered to her Twi'lek companion, who snickered softly.

=0=

"Thank goodness we don't have to see this war-ridden planet again." Uri sighed as the two rode the elevator up to the fury's hangar.

"Got that right, next time you're taking me to a planet with a beach." Vette winked taking a second longer to stare at her companion before facing forward.

"I would love to... It would give me a chance to stare at you more." the white haired sith teased poking Vette in the cheek. The sharpshooter laughed aloud and turned to face Uri to block her onslaught of prodding. Somehow in the two's rough housing Uri ended up pinning the Twi'lek against the wall of the elevator.

"Hey Uri." Vette looked up into her companion's blazing golden eyes.

"What are we?" The sharpshooter asked softly bringing a hand to Uri's cheek. Vette couldn't tell what the other woman was focused on but as for herself her eyes kept darting from the Sith's eyes and her lips.

' _So soft…'_ The twi'lek thought, entranced by the pink of Uri's lips. She bit on her own bottom lip as she continued to stare.

"Mm, a good question to be sure." The white haired Sith whispered back. Uri leaned down closer, "what do _**you**_ think the answer is?" The slight feeling of Uri's breath tickled the sharpshooter's neck when she spoke. The sensation caused her legs to weaken and fall almost limp against the elevator wall. With her arms pinned one above her and the other trapped at her side Uri shifted leg forward in between Vette's legs so that her thigh was propping her companion up.

The Twi'lek let out a small gasp at the sudden contact, "Figured it out?" Uri asked quietly as she placed a kiss on Vette's neck causing her to jump slightly and quickly fall limp in pleasure. The Twi'lek's head was flooded with only two types of thoughts, one of them being trying to respond to the question and the other was lost in pleasure.

Uri kept kissing all over her neck causing the Twi'lek to shudder in ecstasy as she let out a small moan which she quickly stifled. "Don't be embarrassed." the white haired girl reassured, "it's okay to let your voice out." Uri said shifting herself so that Vette could feel pressure rub between her legs. Once again the sharpshooter closed her eyes and tilted her head back and let out a moan. Vette braced herself again for another act of pleasure only to feel a strange draft and a lack of closeness. When the tomb raider opened her eyes she was slumped against the elevator wall while her white haired companion stood away from her, smiling triumphantly and looking refreshed while holding out a hand. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

Vette looked up with lust and longing in her eyes, "D-damn you." ' _I cannot wait to get back on the ship.'_ she thought.

=0=

Vette's eye twitched at the sight of the fury, not the fury itself but who was standing outside of the fury. "Lieutenant Malavi Quinn. To what do I owe the pleasure." Uri greeted. ' _If he's here for what I think he's here for…'_ Vette grumbled to herself.

"Ma'am! I do hope you don't find my appearance here obtrusive."

' _I do'_

"Not really." Uri shrugged

"Well, as you know Darth Baras has given me the power to assign myself to where see fit, after working with you, you have reinvigorated my spirit for the empire."

' _Nooo….'_

"And I was wondering…"

' _Nooooooo…..'_

"If you would be so kind…."

' _Don't you dare say it lieutenant."_

"To let me serve under you."

' _Dammit, he said it.'_

"Hm, certainly not what I was expecting." Uri replied crossing her arms.

"I am fiercely loyal, efficient in medicine, an ace pilot and a crack shot. You will not be disappointed ma'am." Explained the lieutenant.

"Please tell me you're not _actually_ considering him." Vette complained.

"I am, but don't worry love, there are only some things _**you**_ can do for me" Uri said with a wink, the Twi'lek looked away embarrassed and blushing. The trio stood in silence for awhile, the only sound being the droids moving about the hangar. The silence continued for a bit longer until Uri stretched out her bandaged arm, "I think you'd make a fine addition to the crew Lieutenant."

"You won't be disappointed ma'am!" The officer said happily turning on his heel and walking towards the fury.

"Well at least i'll have some help around the ship." Sighed the Twi'lek behind Uri.

"You can always bunk with me love." Uri suggested throwing her arm around her companion.

"I'll think about it…" Vette blushed as she fought back a smile.

=0=

Vette's eye twitched as she laid awake in her bunk, Quinn in the bunk above. _**Snoring**_ quite loudly. The sleepy sharpshooter dragged herself across the hall towards Uri's quarters and knocked on the door. A familiar white haired Sith donning a tank top and shorts opened the door in surprise. "Strange to see you up so la-" the twi'lek pressed her finger against the other girl's lips.

"Shhhh...Shhhh...sleep.. Can I?" Vette asked groggily pointing to the Sith's bed. Uri chuckled mock bowed and welcome her into the room.

"Thankssss... " The sharpshooter moaned as she fell onto the free side of the bed, it was way softer than her actual bunk. Uri watched as the Twi'lek immediately fell asleep breathing softly, the white haired Sith smiled warmly as she waved her hand the lights began to dim. She crawled atop the bed and sat next to her companion. "Good night, love." she whispered softly planting a kiss on Vette's forehead. Uri crossed her legs and began to meditate before thinking how nice it was to be back on the ship. "It's good to be back." The Sith smiled as she continued on meditating.

=0=

A/N: Okay, so i don't have any excuse for my absence other than: I'm so sorry and I've been busy and at a lost. But in my time away I've come to realize that I love this, I missed this, I thoroughly wholeheartedly enjoyed this. I'm sorry to those who waited for this but it never came, I'm sorry to those that waited to long and decided to leave I don't blame you, and i'm sorry to those who think this is sappy and odd but I really do have a love for this as well as the community. Thank you so much to those who stayed and waited, and thank you so much to those who waited but left I still don't blame you. As always thank you to those who followed/favorited as usual. Your feedback is always appreciated and welcome. You guys are still looking nice.

Personal Thanks: To you boss (hope you see this), Thank you especially boss, thank you for being my best friend, my love, and my support. It means the world to me. Thanks for sticking with me and my ridiculous self, thanks for pushing me and helping me throughout thick and thin. I know you've probably heard me say this a million times and might get tired of me saying so but, I always say that I can never find the right words or way to express this, so I might as well keep trying until I get it right and even then you'll probably hear it over and over. I love ya boss. Thank you.

P.S.S: (I KEPT MY PROMISE)


	13. Chapter 13: Driven by the stars

Chapter 13: Driven by the stars

"Mmm..." Vette moaned into the softness of her pillow, the warm blanket gently wrapped around her. While it was comfortable, her body was already telling her it was time to get up. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and when her vision adjusted she realized something was odd. _'oh yeah I slept in Uri's room.'_ The sharpshooter nuzzled her face into the pillow but stopped abruptly and her eyes immediately shot open. _'oh cripes I slept in Uri's room.'_ The tomb raider quickly shot upright throwing throwing the covers off her and looked to her side. A wave of calm washed over when she saw the space next to her was empty. "Phew." She sighed in relief as she placed a hand over her heart and steadied her breathing. Though as soon as she got her breathing back to normal , she heard the door on her left begin to hiss open. 'I thought that was a closet!'

Without thinking she threw herself back onto the bed and draped the covers over herself. The door shifted open and steam spilled out onto the floor, "ahh, nothing like a shower in the morning to get things started." Said a familiar voice.

"Ain't that right my dear Vette?" Uri questioned the embarrassed twi'lek. Vette pulled the sheets off carefully, only revealing her eyes which were shut tight.

"Good morning love." Uri greeted kneeling down next to the bed.  
"Good morn...ing" Vette trailed off as she peeked out with one eye.

"why in the world are you naked?" The blushing twi'lek asked shielding her eyes.  
"I'm not naked, I have this towel." Uri pointed out matter of factly.  
"Ohhh, righttt...so sorry." Vette feigned apology.  
"Would you rather I take the towel off?" The sith taunted, untying the knot only to be stopped by an assault of pillows. Vette threw the last of her ammunition and grinned at her partner struggling.

"Yeah yeah okay I get it, little lovely doesn't want a show." Uri groaned tossing aside another pillow. She made her way to the dresser and pulled out a box, a medical kit it looked like. Vette watched in curiosity as the other girl pulled out a small cylinder of sorts. Uri took a seat at the edge of her bed and placed the box in her lap and began to unravel the cylinder carefully.

Vette came to a realization as to what it was and she made her way across the bed, upon making it to the edge she took her place beside Uri and placed a hand on her right arm.

"Want some help?" The Twi'lek asked, her voice was soft. Uri nodded as she handed the bandages off to her friend. The two sat in silence as they started the wrappings from the Sith's right shoulder.

"It's not very pretty… is it?" Uri asked. Vette looked up from her bandaging and attempted her best smile. Ultimately she frowned as the thoughts of the injury being her fault came rushing back into her mind.

"It's my fault that this happened…" Vette trailed her finger down the scarred tissue, it was rough. Uri looked at her companion with a sad expression and rested her left hand on her knee.

"It's not your fault." The warrioress managed a weak smile for her partner, though it was clear that her consolation wasn't working very well. The two remained in silence as Vette made it up to the white haired girl's elbow. "Did I ever tell you about my time before the academy?" Uri pondered.

A small glint returned to Vette's eye as she shook her head to the question. Uri let out a small laugh at her enthusiasm. She adjusted her position on the bed and took a deep breath to compose herself.

"My mother and I had a special place where we would relax and watch the wind blow through the drab green of the hills. We sat on an odd yet comfy tree and talked about the day, or sometimes we would just sit in silence. The weather was always nice and comfy there." Uri smiled as she reminisced about the past.

"One day I felt sad because one of our farm animals had passed away because of an illness. I think I was around 5 when it did, I sat on the tree and cried my eyes out." The white haired Sith still had a nostalgic smile on her face.

"He was big and dumb, but he was so friendly but for the life of me I can't remember what he was. We didn't even have a proper name for him, just called him buddy or something." Vette was up to her partner's hand by now.

"I cried and cried, but my mother came to me and put my arm around me and told me: " _Uri, don't cry, buddy is off wandering with the stars now, he wouldn't want to see you being sad y'know."_

" _I want to go with him!"_ "I cried to my mother. She grabbed me and held me close."

" _In time my love, in time. But he will always be among the stars waiting for you. You must not stumble and must not collapse and disregard everything and everyone around you, for the memories you make now will be amazing to hear among the stars."_

"I was too young, too sad, and too stupid to get it back then. But now, I feel like I understand." Vette wrapped the last of the bandages around Uri's hand and cut the excess off. Uri clenched her bandaged fist with burning resolve.

"One day we will all be among the stars, but for now I will cherish the moments I have down here, I don't wish to be sad or angry for long when I am. I refuse to write a sad story for the stars." Vette stared at her partner for a while before speaking.

With a smile she clasped her newly bandaged hand between both of her own hands.

"Then let's write a story the stars will never forget." Vette giggled.

"It sounds kinda cheesy."

"The better." Uri laughed back throwing her arms around her companion in a hug. The two girls embraced then pulled away slightly. Both smiling like mad.

"Together" Vette whispered.

"Together." Uri replied. As the two girls closed the distance between each other into a kiss. It felt soft and like pure bliss, it felt right, both girls wishing they would have done it sooner. When their lips parted ways it felt like the moment was too short but amazing nonetheless. The two girls sat for awhile longer enjoying being in one another's embrace.

=0=

A/N: Hey it's me commin at ya outta no where. I"ll save you the story of me not writing because of personal things but I still do try i really do. I really enjoyed writing this chapter albeit it may be really short i have big things planned if my writers block doesn't get in the way, again i'll save you the sob story. But this one is for all you having troubles out there. Stay strong. As always thank you for favoriting, following, or giving me feedback and especially taking time out of your day just to check my story out, it means the world!

P.S JUST LIKE YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! MUCH LOVE!


End file.
